Phoenix Crest
by DelenaDJ
Summary: PART OF MY CROSSOVER COLLECTION. AU - Wielding the power of fire, ice, zodiacs, and heavy weaponry, the Phoenix Crest hasn't met an enemy they can't beat. This guild has the roughest, rowdiest, most dangerous mages around and they grow stronger with every enemy they annihilate. Watch out for the PC because their magic spells destruction.
1. The Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! This is a CROSSOVER story so it will draw heavily from other shows. If that's not your cup of tea, then try some stories from my CANON collection.**

* * *

_In a dimension, far, far away, lies the kingdom of the darkness, The Dark Dimension. A peaceful world of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art. They've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together in magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of the Dark Dimension, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that would no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. It's name is Phoenix Crest. _

* * *

Caroline didn't understand how she got herself in the most ridiculous of predicaments. She had just stopped to the seaport town of Hargeon for some powerful celestial gate keys for her collection, but all they'd had was Canis Minor. The store owner had totally wiped out her savings. Not to mention, some guy claiming to be the Salamander of The Phoenix Crest Guild was seducing girls left and right. Caroline immediately realized he was up to something. Luckily, another guy, Stefan she remembered, had helped her break the charm spell he'd cast on her, but now…she was in deep trouble. The same man that she and Stefan had encountered from before had taken her to his yacht along with some other girls.

"What is going on here?" Caroline asked.

"You'd be wise to mind your manners until we make it to Bosco." Caroline immediately realized what was going on, the purpose of all these women. He wasn't the Salamander. He was a slave trader. Bosco was notorious for its slave market. Suddenly, the roof of the yacht cabin split apart as Stefan jumped down.

"Stefan!" Caroline smiled. Before Stefan could do anything, the boat rocked and he grew queasy. Since he was a little kid, he had been plagued by motion sickness. Caroline looked up to see Stefan's traveling companion, a flying kitsune named Shinichi.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked.

"This guy tricked me. He said he was going to get me into Phoenix Crest. Hold up. Since when do you have wings?"

"I'll explain later. Let's get out of here." The red fox grabbed her by the waist with one of his tails and flew her off of the boat.

"What about Stefan?" Caroline asked Shinichi.

"I can't carry two people."

"After them! We can't let them report this to the magic council," said Caroline's abductor. "Prominence Whip!" The man summoned forth his purple magic seal and from it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams fired toward Caroline and Shinichi. Shinichi managed to dodge the beams when they impacted each other. "He's fast."

"We've got a problem, Caroline," said Shinichi.

"What's that?"

"My transformation's up." Shinichi's wings disappeared and they fell into the ocean. Caroline pulled out one of her gate keys when they surfaced. "Gate of the Waterbearer. Aquarius." A blue mermaid then emerged from the water.

"A fish!" Shinichi drooled.

"Not for you. This is the power of a celestial mage. Whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me. Listen to me, Aquarius. I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the port."

"Ugh," Aquarius scowled.

"You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not to give me attitude."

Grudgingly, Aquarius absorbed water in her urn and hurled it with tremendous force.

"Giant Tsunami!" The ensuing waves were so powerful that it threw the yacht, a few hundred miles out to sea, back to the shoreline.

"What's the big deal?" said Caroline from the beach. "Could you try not sweeping me up with the ship?"

"Oh. My mistake. My target wasn't the ship."

"You were aiming for me!"

"Don't call me for awhile. I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend and he's hot."

"You don't have to rub it in!" Caroline yelled as Aquarius shimmered away back to her dimension. Caroline turned and saw Stefan standing on top of the wrecked ship while Caroline's abductors were recovering on the beach. "Stefan!"

"You claim to be a member of the Phoenix Crest guild, huh?" Stefan asked the man below him.

"What's it to you?"

"Let me get a closer look at your face," said Stefan as he threw off his coat.

"Get him!" Two of Caroline's abductor's flunkies attacked Stefan.

"Don't worry about him," said Shinichi to Caroline. "I probably should have told you this earlier, but he's a mage too."

"What?" With one flick of his wrists, Stefan took both of his attackers down.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore. I'm a Phoenix Crest mage and I've never seen you before!"

"You've got to be kidding me. Stefan is a Phoenix Crest mage." She then noticed the guild mark on his right shoulder, a blue phoenix with its wings stretched up into a circle.

"That mark on his arm. This guy's the real deal, Luke," said the slave trader's lackee.

"Don't call me that, you fool!"

"I know him. That's Luke The Prominence," Shinichi replied. "Rumor has it he was kicked out of the Metal Titan guild for bad behavior."

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here, buddy, and I don't care whether you're good or bad, but no one dirties the Phoenix Crest guild's name," Stefan proclaimed, walking toward Luke.

"And what are you going to do about it? Stop me?" Luke asked. "Prominence Typhoon!" A spiraling column of fire was sent flying toward Stefan, apparently consuming him. "That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man."

"Oh, this is so gross," said Stefan from inside the flames. "Are you sure you're really a fire mage? Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Caroline, Luke, and his men looked on in shock as Stefan consumed the flames. "Thanks for the grub, poser."

"Fire magic doesn't work on Stefan," Shinichi smirked.

"Fire Dragon Roar," said Stefan as he slammed his fists together, creating his red magic seal. He then quickly gathered and released a large quantity of flames from his mouth toward Luke. All of Luke's men were knocked down while Luke used his own fire to lift him into the air.

"Hey, Luke. I swear I've seen this guy before," said one of Luke's men. "There's no doubt about it. He's got to be the real one."

"Salamander?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"I hope you guys are paying attention. This is what a Phoenix Crest mage can do."

While Luke tried to play defense, showering the ground with fireballs, Stefan jumped up and hit Luke in the face with a fiery kick.

"So he eats fire and then attacks with it?" Caroline asked Shinichi. "But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?"

"Stefan's brand of fire magic is one that allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore. This magic was originally used to deal with dragons. It's called Dragon Slayer magic." Luke attacked Stefan again with a giant fireball, but Stefan only consumed it.

"That was a hefty meal," he replied. "You aren't doing too bad, but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Stefan engulfed his fists in flame and punched Luke all the way across town.

"That was amazing," Caroline gasped as she took in the partially destroyed Hargeon. "But he overdid it." Soldiers then arrived toward the scene. "The army?" Stefan grabbed Caroline's arm and ran with her.

"We've got to get out of here."

"Just where are you taking me?" Caroline asked.

"Just come on. You said you wanted to join the Phoenix Crest guild, didn't you? So let's go." Caroline smiled. She was going to join the guild of her dreams, the fearsome Phoenix Crest guild.

A couple days later, the Magic Council was having a meeting to discuss the Phoenix Crest guild's latest shenanigans.

"Those idiots from Phoenix Crest have gone and done it again," griped Idola. "This time they destroyed an entire port. What is the matter with them?"

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their lassiez-faire attitude," said Jacob Gilbert.

"They may behave like fools, but we mustn't forget that they are also an extremely capable lot," said Stuart.

"Yes. That's true. They present quite the quandary," said Ryannen.

"I think we should leave them be. After all, if it wasn't for those fools, think how boring this world would be," Jacob smirked.

In the town of Magnolia past the Kardia Cathedral, Shinichi, Stefan, and Caroline had arrived at the front door of the Phoenix Crest guild.

"Welcome to Phoenix Crest," said Shinichi. Stefan kicked open the door.

"We made it back alive," Stefan greeted.

"Hey, guys," greeted all the members of the guild as Caroline walked in.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Stefan. Had to go start trouble…" Stefan then kicked his guild mate. "What was that for?"

"Your bad information, that's what."

"Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one to blame here. I just passed around a rumor I heard."

"It was a rumor!"

"You want to fight? Let's go!" A whole row of people were blown away by their physical blows.

"Now, now, Stefan," said Shinichi. "I think you need to calm down." Someone bumped into Shinichi, causing him to fly into the wall. Fights then broke out among all the guild members.

"So Stefan finally made it back, huh?" said a dark-haired man with blue eyes. This man was Damon Salvatore. A very talented mage and Stefan's elder brother, but he tends to have a bad habit of losing his shirt. "It's time we settled things once and for all!"

"Damon, your shirt?" a red-headed woman asked from the bar, drinking a glass of wine. This lovely lady is Sage. She holds the title of Phoenix Crest's heaviest drinker.

"I don't have time for that shit," Damon called back.

"See, this is why I don't date the men here. They have no class." Sage then turned to drinking a whole bottle of wine.

"Come here and fight me, Stefan!" Damon yelled.

"Not until you put a shirt on."

"It's only noon and you guys are whining like spoiled babies," said a man named Trevor, a mage who believes all you need to solve any problem are two strong fists. "I'm a real man. Want me to prove it to you?"

"He's encouraging them?" Caroline asked. Damon and Stefan punched him across the room. "They knocked him out that easily?"

"Geez, it's so noisy around here, huh?" Caroline turned around to see another mage with two girls on his arm. This is the lady killer Tyler Lockwood, ranked high on the most eligible mage bachelor's list. A cup then hit Tyler in the forehead. "I'm going to go fight, but only to protect you ladies."

"Good luck, Tyler," said his girlfriends.

"He's definitely off my list," said Caroline as she marked Tyler off her copy of the most eligible mage bachelor's list. "What the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place."

"Hello. Are you new here?" asked a woman from behind Caroline.

"Rose-Marie. In the flesh," Caroline gasped. Rose smiled. A beautiful mage, Rose is known for her bikini-clad spreads in Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. "Don't you think we should try to stop them or something?"

"It's always like this around here. I'd just leave them alone. Besides…" Suddenly, Trevor landed on top of Rose. "It's kind of fun, don't you think?"

"Ugh. It's so loud," said Sage as the mages grew more out of control. "So much for having a drink to relax. That's enough, you guys. I suggest you knock it off." A green magic seal then formed around her hand.

"Oh, yeah. Says who?" Damon asked, forming his own blue magic seal. Rocks formed around Trevor's arm as he activated his magic.

"You punks can be such a nuisance," Tyler groaned, a green seal activating on his ring. Fire enveloped Stefan's hands.

"I'm ready for you."

"Do they always fight like this?" Caroline asked Shinichi.

"Uh-huh."

"You don't seem worried." Suddenly, a huge giant covered in shadow towered over the mages.

"Would you fools stop bickering like children!" Everyone immediately stopped fighting and the room grew quiet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still here, master," said Rose.

"Seems we have a new recruit."

"Yes, sir," said Caroline nervously. The giant then shrunk to the size of a normal human.

"How ya doing?" he asked cheerfully in sharp contrast to his previous fearsome behavior. "Nice to meet ya. I'm the Phoenix Crest Guildmaster, Alaric Saltzman." Alaric then turned to the other mages. "You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods." He pulled out a stack of papers. "The Magic Council sent me twice as much paperwork this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet. Have you lost your minds! Damon!"

"Yeah?"

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around shirtless in town afterwards and ran away after stealing a shirt that was being dried."

"Wouldn't it be worse if I were shirtless?"

"Then don't be shirtless in the first place," Trevor replied.

"Trevor! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission," said Alaric. "Sage. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council. Tyler, flirting with councilmember elder Ryannen's grand-daughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too. And Stefan, you destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belong to the townspeople, leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village, burning down a church in Fresia, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle. Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operations and destroying half of Hargeon's port. All you idiots are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me. However…" Alaric then lit the paperwork he showed them on fire. "I say to hell with the Magic Council." He then threw the fire to Stefan who ate it. "Now listen, magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside you and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Because that's what makes the Phoenix Crest guild number one!" Everyone cheered.

After everything calmed down, Rose stamped Caroline's hand with the official guild mark and Caroline found Stefan and Damon drinking by the bar.

"Rose, another bourbon please," said Damon as Caroline sat down. "Hey, Stef. Elena's due back anytime now."

"The Elena? Whoa," Caroline gasped as Stefan grimaced.

"Yeah. She's the most powerful woman in all of Phoenix Crest," said Shinichi.

"I can't wait to meet her. But you know I've never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly or anything," said Caroline. "Although, I did read an article about her. It said she was your girlfriend, Damon. What's she like?"

"Scary," Damon smirked while Stefan sighed. "There's one thing that Stefan and I agree on and that's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, she could take down a mountain with a single kick," said Stefan.

"What? I guarantee you she could take down three mountains with a single kick."

A few days later, Elena had yet to arrive to the guild and Caroline was looking at the job request board. She needed some money to pay for her rent this month as the last job she took with Stefan didn't work out like she'd expected.

"Geez, I had no idea mage jobs were so varied," said Caroline, taking in the requests.

"Let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on," said Rose. "Ric's away at conference so I'm covering for him."

"What kind of conference?"

"One for guild masters. Every once and a while they all get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council, but not. Hey, John, can I borrow a light pen?" John Gilbert then handed her a magical item that allows the user to write in the air. "The Council is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the government." Caroline took in the hierarchical diagram Rose drew for her. "It has ten members and it's their job to uphold all magic rules and regulations. If a mage breaks magical law, they're tried by the council. Then there's the different guild master leagues which are local groups who work together. The individual masters pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you could say they're the glue that holds us all together. It's a pretty stressful job. It's important we cooperate with one another otherwise our system would fall apart."

"And then the guys in black would show up," said Stefan, scaring Caroline. He laughed. "That was almost too easy."

"You trying to scare me death?"

"Seriously, the guys Stefan's talking about exist," said Rose. "They're the dark guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime."

"Would you just go and pick us a job already?" Stefan asked.

"You've got to be kidding me. What makes you think I'd want to do that? You lost our money."

"We're a team."

"As far as I'm concerned our team has been disbanded. Besides, you didn't actually want me. You just needed me last time cause the target liked blondes."

"Don't be ridiculous. That's not the only reason I picked you. I picked you because you're so nice."

"Hey, Caroline!" Damon called from the bar after taking a drag of his cigarette. "I wouldn't stay with my loser of a brother if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your shirt, Damon," said Bonnie Bennett, another Phoenix Crest Mage.

"Damnit. Where did it go?"

"Jerk," Stefan cursed.

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?"

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

"You mouth breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward."

"No, you're a spineless wimp."

"Looks like they're at it again," said Shinichi.

"How about you join the team of love with me, Caroline?" Tyler flirted. "You and I, just the two of us."

"What?"

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous."

"Girls really fall for you?" Tyler then noticed the gate keys attached to her waist.

"You're not a celestial mage are you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah."

"Curse you, fate. Why must you toy with me so? I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together, my dear." Tyler then ran out of the guild.

"What got into him?" Caroline asked Rose.

"Tyler has a bad history with celestial mages. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end very well."

"I'm not surprised. He's…" Caroline screamed as Stefan was knocked into her.

"That looked painful," Rose observed.

"Can the two of you just knock it off already?"

"Stefan started it. I'm just finishing it," said Damon, cracking his knuckles.

"You were the one who was provoking me."

"Oh yeah and what exactly did I do to provoke you?"

Suddenly, Tyler ran back into the guild, slamming the doors open.

"I've got bad news! It's Elena. She's on her way here and she looks pissed!" Everyone in the guildhall grew quite unsettled.

"Wow. Just mention her name and everyone freaks out," said Caroline.

"Well, she is the strongest female mage we have in Phoenix Crest. It's more than a bit intimidating," Rose replied. They then heard footsteps. A woman walked in, holding a giant horn above her head. With a slam, she let it rest on the floor. Caroline took in Elena's appearance. With her brunette locks pinned up into a messy bun, Elena wore a black v-neck blouse with black lace sleeves, red jeans, and black heels. A black belt tied to her waist held her sword.

"Where is Master Saltzman?" she asked.

"The master's away at conference, Elena," Rose answered.

"I see."

"So what's that huge thing you've got there?" asked one of the guild members.

"It's the horn of a demon I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" she asked piercingly.

"No. Not at all!"

"I bet she's heard what happened at your last job," said Bonnie to Matt. Matt gulped, nervous.

"I'm a goner."

"Listen up!" Elena yelled. "While I was on the road, I heard some things. Word is Phoenix Crest is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Ric may not care, but I do. Sage, you need to start controlling your drinking. Henrik, take the dancing outside. Kol, if you're going to smoke, at least clean up the cigarette butts. Mason!" She turned and saw him by the request board. "I suspected I'd find you dawdling by the request board. Just pick a job! Matt!" She sighed.

"Please just say something."

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

"She's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over," Caroline whispered.

"That's Elena for you," said Shinichi.

"Even if she is kind of bossy, she's still saner than anybody else here. I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of her."

"Are Damon and Stefan here?" She turned and saw the two with their arms around each other's neck.

"Oh, hey there, babe," said Damon. "We're just hanging out like brothers tend to do." Caroline looked at them, puzzled.

"That's so great, honey." Elena smiled. "I'm happy to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for the best of brothers to lock horns once in a while."

"What's gotten into them?" Caroline whispered to Rose.

"They're scared. A few years ago, Stefan challenged Elena to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad."

"Well, that was stupid."

"And the last time Stefan and Damon fought each other, she beat both of them up."

"And let's not forget she beat up Tyler for trying to hit on her," Bonnie added. "He totally deserved it though."

"Damon, Stefan, I need you to do me a favor," said Elena. "While traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with Ric before acting, but he's not here and it's a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest mages here. I could really use your help. We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

"Elena, Damon, and Stefan working together? I never saw that one coming," said Rose. "This could be the most powerful team Phoenix Crest's ever seen."


	2. Skyfall

"I hate this. Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever," said Stefan at the train station the following morning.

"Tell me about it. Elena made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along," Damon agreed.

"Fine! Then why don't you just take care of it yourself! I don't want to go anyway!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Then I'll get to watch Elena beat you senseless."

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them," said Caroline to Shinichi.

"Why'd you decide to come with us?" the kitsune asked.

"Rose asked me to tag along and make sure these two didn't fight."

"You aren't doing a very good job."

"They're hopeless."

"Sorry, I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Elena asked finally arriving. Caroline noticed that Elena had added a black leather jacket to finish off her typical ensemble. Caroline figured the jacket was probably a habit she'd developed from Damon as he was wearing a leather jacket as well over his black shirt and dark wash jeans.

"No, not really," Caroline replied. She turned around to see Damon and Stefan with their arm around each other.

"It's time to go, good buddy," said Damon.

"Aye."

"I'm so happy to see the two of you getting along," Elena smiled before turning to Caroline. "And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday."

"My name's Caroline and I just joined Phoenix Crest. Rose asked me to come along so I could learn a few things. I hope that's okay with you."

"The more the merrier. I'm Elena."

"Hey, Elena, I'll come with you, but only under one condition," said Stefan.

"Shut up," Damon whispered.

"Let's hear it," Elena replied.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Phoenix Crest."

"What's wrong with you? Do you have a death wish?" Damon hissed.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be way different because I'm going to beat you."

"I can tell you've improved. As to whether you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge," Elena replied.

Once they were on the train and the car started moving, Stefan grew sick.

"I swear, you're totally pathetic, Stefan," Damon sighed as he looked out the window of the train. His arm wrapped around Elena's neck, he stroked her shoulder. Damon had missed Elena very much since she'd been gone for so long during her last job. He was looking forward to this assignment. "One minute you're picking a fight and now you're like this. How are we even related? You know, go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be this annoying…even better, don't ride on the train! Just run!"

"Got to be tough on him getting from place to place," said Caroline.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Elena smirked. "Come and sit next to me, Stefan." Damon and Stefan traded places. "Just relax." Suddenly, she punched him in the gut, knocking him out. Caroline and Damon looked away, pretending not to watch. "There. That should make the trip a little easier on him."

_Okay. Maybe she's not as sane as I thought she was,_ Caroline thought.

"Lena, I think it's about time you started filling us in," said Damon. "What kind of mission are we going on here?"

"Of course. I have reason to believe that the Dark Guild, Eisenwald, is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Damon asked.

"You've heard of it?"

"On my last job, I ran into some guys. I don't know if they were part of Eisenwald, but they mentioned Lullaby."

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the Guild and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever's coming."

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark mages. Great."

"It's only a hypothesis, Damon."

"What do you think they're going to try?" Caroline asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day, I was heading home. I stopped by a pub in Onibus that I knew was a hangout for local mages. I overheard some mages talking about retrieving an item called Lullaby for a man named Atticus Shane. Apparently, it was under a seal. The fact that it's been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic."

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Damon asked.

"Yes. I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name. Atticus. The Ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests which is why he's gained the name Atticus The Reaper. When the Council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided money was more important than the Council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their mage league six years ago, but that hasn't stopped them. They've disobeyed orders and remain active to this day. I was so careless. If I had recognized Atticus' name that day, I could have pulverized them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

"So if I got this straight, Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them because you're sure that from what you overheard it's going to be something bad."

"Right. And I'm not foolish enough to believe I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you and Stefan for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald guild."

Damon smirked. "Sounds like fun to me."

"I shouldn't have come along," Caroline groaned. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you practice, Elena?"

"That's a good question," Elena replied.

"Elena's magic is really pretty," Shinichi chimed in. "She makes her enemies bleed. A lot."

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty," Caroline replied.

"Personally, I think Damon's magic is much more beautiful than mine," Elena smiled.

"Oh, like this?" Damon asked. He placed a fist over his open palm and after creating a blue seal, a crystal phoenix figurine emerged from his hand. "I use ice magic."

"Now, I understand why you Stefan don't get along. He's fire and you're ice. Talk about not mixing very well," Caroline realized.

"I never thought about that," Elena chuckled.

"Nah. I just hate his guts," Damon replied. A few hours later, they arrived in Onibas. "You think these guys are still going to be in this town?"

"I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out," said Elena as she left the train with Caroline, Shinichi, and Damon.

"Hold on," the fox spoke up. "Where's Stefan?" They all realized they'd left him on the train and the train had just left the station. "Uh-oh. There he goes."

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him," Elena gasped. "I'm such a fool. Stefan hates all forms of transportation." She ran into a control room and flipped a switch that would stop the train.

"What do you think you're doing, lady?" asked an employee of the train company. "You can't pull the emergency lever without permission."

"It's for our comrade. Please understand."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'd like you to take our luggage to the hotel."

"Do I look like a bellhop?"

"I'm starting to realize all the mages in the Phoenix Crest guild are a little insane," said Caroline.

"Not all of us," said Damon, having taken off his shirt.

"Oh yeah! Where's your shirt!" A few moments later, Elena, Caroline, Damon, and Shinichi were catching up to the train in a magic mobile, a fast vehicle that drives on the user's magic energy. Just as they reached the train, Elena noticed Stefan jump out of the train and she immediately stopped.

"Stefan, are you alright?" she asked.

"How come you guys left me on the train!"

"I'm just glad you're alright."

"I got attacked by some weirdo on the train. Said he was with Eisenwald." Elena punched him.

"You fool! That's exactly who we're chasing after on this mission. Why did you let him get away!"

"What the…this is the first I heard about it."

"I explained everything on the train! You should listen when people talk to you!"

"She already forgot she knocked him out, didn't she?" Caroline asked. "This woman is unbelievable."

"That's Elena for you," Damon chuckled.

"So he was on the same train we were on. Let's find him," said Elena as she got back into the driver's seat of the magic mobile.

"What was this guy like?" Damon asked.

"He didn't look like someone from a Dark Guild, but he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"A three eyed skull?" Caroline asked.

"That's creepy," Damon added.

"Is there something wrong, Caroline?" Shinichi asked.

"It's just…I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby, The Cursed Song. It's Death Magic."

"What?" Elena asked.

"The Cursed Song? Like an incantation?" Damon asked.

"I've only ever read about them in books before. There are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by mages."

"That's right," Elena agreed. "There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on."

"Well, if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse." Quickly, the five of them took off.

"Slow down, Elena! You're using too much of your magic power driving this thing!" Damon shouted.

"I have no choice, but to press onward. We're running out of time. If Atticus gets his hands on this death magic, lives will be lost." _Curse them. What is it they hope to accomplish? This is madness._

Meanwhile, in the town of Clover, the guild masters' conference was being held.

"I'm jealous, Ric. Your mages are so full of life and so cute," said Josh Rosza, the guild master of Blue Pegasus. "I hear you've got a girl who gave some big shot quite the spanking."

"Oh, you must be talking about Caroline," said Alaric as he took a sip of his bourbon. "She's our newest recruit. She's got a body that won't quit."

"Oh, so naughty."

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Saltzman," said Massak, the Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus. "Your mages may be spirited, but you've got to admit they go overboard sometimes. Some of the Council members are worried Phoenix Crest is going to end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say I blame them."

"Oh, what do I care what those blowhards have to say? They're just jealous my mages are hot!"

"Oh, Ric, you shouldn't talk about your mages that way," said Josh. "You're such a scoundrel." A bird then flew in.

"Mr. Saltzman, Mr. Saltzman, I have a letter from Miss Rose-Marie," said the bird before dropping the letter in his hand.

"Thanks a lot." Alaric opened the letter and then a projection of Rose appeared.

"Hi, Master. I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound."

"See? This honey's our poster girl, Rose-Marie. Grab some eye candy, boys!" The masters whistled and cat-called.

"That's Rose? I haven't seen her in a while," said Massak. "She sure has matured."

"Oh, master, you're not going to believe what happened," said Rose's projection. "It may be the greatest thing in the history of Phoenix Crest! Elena, Stefan, and Damon have all teamed up together. An amazing combination, huh? In fact, I think they may have just formed the strongest team Phoenix Crest's ever seen!" Alaric's mouth dropped to the floor in panic.

"Not those three," he moaned. _I can't believe this is happening. Those three really could destroy an entire city. The conference ends today so I can be back in Phoenix Crest by tomorrow afternoon. I just hope nothing crazy happens between now and then. Oh please, let nothing happen._


	3. What You Want

At Kunugi Station, Elena had stopped the magic mobile to take in the scene. Guards had taken over the station while people from the train were stranded.

"I can understand cars and boats, but why would Eisenwald want to hijack a train?" Caroline asked.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be a good choice for getaways since it can only follow the tracks it's on," Shinichi agreed.

"Yes, that's true," Elena replied, "But they are quite fast."

"Then I guess it's up to us to find out where those guys are going in such a big hurry," Damon replied.

"The military's been called to action so it's only a matter of time before someone catches them," said Caroline.

"I hope that's the case, Caroline," Elena replied as she started the magic mobile again. A few moments later, Elena noticed smoke coming from Oshibana Station. She parked the magic mobile and approached one of the train station employees.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" she asked.

"Why would I tell you, lady?" Angry, Elena punched him and moved on to another employee.

"Seems like her questioning method is a little counterproductive," said Caroline.

"Lena's got her own way of getting things done," said Damon.

"The Eisenwald Guild is inside. Let's go!" Elena ordered after she went through three train station employees to get the information she needed.

"Right." They ran inside.

"A small army went to deal with them, but they've yet to return," said Elena. "I'm guessing they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces." They ran toward the stairs and found several military men unconscious.

"They've been completely wiped out," said Shinichi.

"They were up against an entire guild of mages. A small contingent such as this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group," said Elena as they walked into the main area of the train station.

"Welcome," Atticus laughed along with his entire guild. "Step into our parlor, Phoenix Crest flies."

"You fiend. I take it you're Atticus. We're not threatened by you. Give up."

"So you haven't heard yet?" Atticus asked as he flew into the air.

"Wind magic," Shinichi whispered.

"What do all train stations have?"

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?" Elena asked.

"Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough, I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?"

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them."

"Killing them isn't going to get your rights back. It's only going to make it worse," said Caroline. "That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the mage league in the first place."

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future."

Suddenly, Spencer, one of Eisenwald's Elite, activated his shadow magic to attack the Phoenix Crest. Stefan woke up from his unconscious state and used his fire magic to shatter the shadow attack.

"Looks like we've got a little party here," Stefan growled.

"I leave them to you! Show them the terror of the Dark Guild, Eisenwald!" Atticus shouted before disappearing in thin air.

"Damon, Stefan, go! I need you to stop Atticus. If the two of you work together, not even Atticus The Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands." The two ran off and two of Atticus' men, Kristof and Spencer, followed them. "We'll catch up once we take care of these guys, okay, Caroline?"

"Two girls against an entire magical guild?"

"Mama always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception," said one of Eisenwald's guild members. "Sorry, ladies. You're not going to be as cute when we're done with you."

"Let's do this," said Elena as she formed a red magical seal. Elena pulled a magical sword out of the seal. "If you insult the Phoenix Crest guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!" Several members approached her with their own magical swords, but with one swing of her blade, she cut them down. Elena used her magic again to transform her sword into a spear, obliterating more members.

"I've never seen anyone able to requip as fast as this chick," said Rene.

"What's requip?" Caroline asked Shinichi.

"Magic weaponry isn't that much different from your celestial magic, Caroline. The user can summon different weapons they keep stored in another dimension. When the user switches between weapons, it's called requipping."

"That's incredible."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Elena's just getting warmed up."

"It's time for me to join the action too. Open. Gate of the Giant Crab. Cancer!" A man carrying two crab like scissors then emerged.

"You need me to fight these dudes, baby?"

"Yeah. Take them out with style." Cancer then sped past a group of Eisenwald members and cut all their weapons as well as their hair to shreds.

"That was impressive," said Elena. "However, this crab spirit of yours. The way he calls you baby…I find it rather insulting. There are still so many mages left though. I thought we took care of most of them. Annoying, but I'll wipe them out." A crimson magic seal then formed beneath Elena's feet. Her body glowed yellow and magical armor appeared on her body.

"Most magical swordsmen usually swap their weapon," Shinichi explained. "But Elena is able to use mage armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses. That's what makes her magic special. A technique called The Knight."

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Elena's magic dispersed, revealing plated armor which covered her chest. Large metal wings emerged from her back. "Dance, my swords." Many swords circled around Elena and spun rapidly.

"I knew it," said Rene. "It has to be her."

"Circle Sword!" Elena sent her swords flying toward her opponents in a disc formation and upon impact the swords separated, flying in different directions to deal maximum damage.

"Whoa," Caroline gasped. "She took most of them down with a single swipe."

"You're Queen of the Phoenixes, the Dancing Demon, Titania Elena," said Rene. "Forget this. I'm out of here!" Elena then changed back into her usual clothes.

"I imagine he's going to look for Atticus. You should follow him."

"Me?"

"Just do it!"

"Whatever you say! I don't want to make you angry!" Caroline took off right before Elena kneeled to the ground.

"Damon was right. I overdid it on the Magic Mobile. I may be forced to use _that_ magic from now on."

Meanwhile, Damon and Stefan were running down a hallway to catch up with Atticus.

"I can't believe she's making us work together. What was she thinking?" Damon groaned.

"Obviously, she wasn't thinking. Everyone knows fire and ice don't mix. And why does she have to be so bossy?" They then reached a fork in the road.

"We'll split up. Stefan, we're up against an evil freak who wants to unleash a deadly spell. If you find him, give him a thrashing."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm going to burn him to a crisp."

"Don't die on me," Damon whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Later, loser." Damon ran down the hall and then found the broadcast studio. He kicked down the door, but Atticus was nowhere in sight. "There's nobody here. Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting it over the station's P.A." Suddenly, Damon dodged an attack of black cables that came from the ceiling.

"That was a good guess, pal," said Kristof, one of Atticus' elite. "Our plan isn't as obvious as you might think."

"So tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt."

On the balcony of the station, Elena walked out to speak to the people outside with a megaphone.

"If you value your lives, then you will leave this place at once!" Elena yelled. "This station has been taken over by evil mages. They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that will kill everyone here! Run as far as you can!" In a stampede, the townspeople ran. "Now that I've cleared everyone from the train station, I wonder what Atticus' next move will be." Elena then noticed a giant wind barrier begin to envelop the tower.

"I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the Queen of the Phoenixes," said Atticus. "But unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you right now." Using his magic seal, Atticus pushed her inside the barrier.

"Atticus!"

"It's useless. There's no way you'll be able to break through my magic sealing barrier. It's one way only. If you try to escape, the wind will tear you apart."

"What is the meaning of this!"

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Phoenix Crest flies." He then flew away.

"Come back! So he wasn't targeting the station after all. Just what is he planning?"

Meanwhile, Damon was fighting Kristof, managing to dodge the man's attack by creating an ice shield.

"This guy uses ice magic?" Kristof asked, surprised.

"Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Damon slammed his fists on the ground and a tower made of large ice fists struck Kristof. "This is your last chance. Tell me what you're planning."

"Atticus' magic sealing barrier should be activated by now."

"Excuse me?"

"He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping."

"I hate complicated stories so why don't I get straight to the point? Tell me what the plan is or I freeze your head!"

"We knew you pests would cause problems so we lured you here and trapped you. The only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into Clover Station."

"Why?"

"Cause that's where it's going down. Clover's just beyond a giant canyon and the train is the only way in and out of town unless you're able to fly like Atticus."

"The Lullaby is in Clover?"

"You know what else is there right now?"

_The guild master's conference,_ Damon thought. _This was their plan all along. They're targeting the guild masters. _

"You Eisenwald punks must be pretty brave, taking on the strongest mages of the East Region," said Damon.

"Those ignorant old fogies won't know what hit 'em once the Lullaby song starts playing. There's no way Atticus' plan will fail." Suddenly, Kristof's cables grabbed Damon. "You and your Phoenix Crest friends are stuck in this station so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down. When we're done, they'll be completely wiped out." Damon smirked and froze the cables that were around him.

"That's not going to happen," Damon replied as he shattered the cables and began to freeze Kristof's body. "Now get this straight. When you mess with the guild masters, then you mess with all of us. They may be old fogies, but Alaric is my best friend and I'll be damned if I let you lay a finger on him." Damon then grabbed him by the face, freezing his entire body. "Filthy amateurs. When I get my hands on Atticus, I'll show him that Phoenix Crest can be far more terrifying than any Dark Guild."

Damon left and found Elena interrogating the members of the Eisenwald Guild she had defeated.

"Elena! Atticus' target is the guild masters' conference in Clover. He's on his way there as we speak. He's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters."

"There's a problem. The station is surrounded by a wind barrier."

"I know. I saw it earlier. If you try to break through that thing, it'll make mince-meat out of you." Elena held her arm.

"I've already tried that."

"You okay?"

"That's not important. What is is getting out of here. We must stop Atticus before he reaches the guild masters' conference. We need to gather the others. I know how to break the barrier."

"You do?"

"Yes. A secret magic that I've never needed to use until now. Let's hurry."


	4. Demons

Using the station's P.A. system, Elena and Damon brought Caroline, Stefan, and Shinichi back to main entrance of the station.

"So what's this secret magic you know that will get us out of this mess?" Damon asked.

"Dragon Slayer Magic." Stefan and Damon looked at her in shock.

"You know Dragon Slayer Magic?" Damon asked.

"Yes. I've only ever used it when it's absolutely necessary. It can be quite destructive."

"What kind is it?" Stefan asked.

"Instead of telling you, let me show you." A crystal blue seal formed around Elena's feet. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Inhaling a large amount of air, she proceeded to release a powerful tornado of ice from her mouth. The ice covered the wind barrier. Elena backhanded the object of their imprisonment and the barrier crumbled.

"Ice Magic," Damon smirked. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Why have you never used that before?"

"I've never had the need to. Now let's hurry. We have to catch up with Atticus." Elena looked around and then realized Stefan had disappeared. "Where'd Stefan go?"

At astonishing speed, Shinichi had flown Stefan to Atticus and Stefan had kicked the man down onto the train tracks from the air.

"You again?" Atticus asked. "You're one of those pesky Phoenix Crest flies."

"You're not getting past me," said Stefan. "I'm going to burn you and that stupid flute of yours to a crisp."

"So you were able to neutralize my wind barrier. You little flies can be such a nuisance. Get out of my way or else." He unleashed a barrage of wind. Stefan used his flames to jump up in the air and strike Atticus.

"That all you got?"

"Don't get too cocky, fly! Storm Bringer!" Atticus generated a powerful tornado which spun and struck Stefan, cutting him with wind blades and stunning him with its rotating motion. Subsequently, it sent him flying off the tracks and down the canyon. "Let's see your fire get you out of this." Atticus was shocked when an explosion of fire magic emerged from the canyon. Using the flames to propel himself, Stefan rose from the canyon and landed on the tracks.

"That was a close one. Fire Dragon Roar!" A stream of fire left his mouth.

"Storm Wall!" Atticus protected himself from the fire with a shield of wind. _I can't believe this guy. There's no rhyme or reason to his attacks. Is this what all Phoenix Crest mages are like? _"Although your powers are remarkable, I'm afraid you're still no match for me. Enough of this cat and mouse chase."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Storm Mail!" Air currents gathered around Atticus, creating a hurricane which surrounded his body. "Here I come!" Stefan kicked Atticus, but the attack reverberated back. "What's the matter? Can't handle the breeze?"

"Coward. You just had to go and wrap yourself around a wind barrier. This will break through it. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" However, the attack was neutralized by Atticus' hand.

"Just as I suspected. You're completely helpless without your flames. Looks like I have the upper hand. Unfortunately for you, the winds of my Storm Mail attack blow outwardly. If you get too close, it will smother your flames, leaving you powerless. Fire can never defeat wind! Storm Shred!" He fired a barrage of wind blades toward Stefan. Stefan managed to dodge them, but before he could even land a hit on Atticus he was thrown to the tracks.

"I can't even get close to him to lay a punch on this guy. Now what?"

"Feeling a little frustrated? Don't beat yourself up. You never had a chance against me, but don't worry. I'm going to put an end to this now. My Soaring Wind magic rips everything to shreds. Emera Baram!"

"That's a dangerous spell, Stefan! Whatever you do don't let it touch you!" Shinichi warned.

"Goodbye, Phoenix Crest fly!" A large, concentrated blast of wind flew toward Stefan, knocking him back several yards. "I'm impressed your body is still in one piece after that attack. Not too shabby. After I play a melody on the Lullaby for those old guild fools, they'll be joining you in your eternal rest." Surprisingly, Stefan slammed his fist on the ground.

"All you bloody talk about is that stupid flute! If you want to kill the guild masters, then you're going to have to get past me!"

"Impossible. How are you even standing!"

"Enough talk!" Stefan then released a large amount of flames from his body.

_What is this?_ Atticus thought. _The angrier he gets the more intense his flames become. Flames of Emotion! How could that be? It's an ancient magic. Where did this guy learn how to use it!_ "What the…it's drawing my wind towards him. His flames are blowing away my Storm Mail! Curse you."

_Stefan's flames are heating the air around him. The hot air creates a vertical updraft which also creates a low pressure area and wind always flies from high pressure to low pressure,_ Shinichi thought.

_His fire magic is so strong,_ Atticus thought. _Surely he couldn't be…_

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" At high speed, Stefan lit his entire body ablaze and hit Atticus.

_A dragon slayer! They truly exist,_ Atticus thought before he was knocked out. Elena and the others arrived just as the fight was finished.

"Stefan!" Caroline called.

"Hey. You guys just missed me beat Atticus."

"I'm proud of you," said Elena.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy," Damon muttered.

"I never said that. I took care of him, didn't I?"

"Anyway, good job, Stefan," Elena complimented. "Thanks to you all the guild masters will be safe. While we're here, I think we should make sure to stop by the guild masters' conference and tell them what happened. Ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute."

Suddenly, Spencer emerged from the air and grabbed the Lullaby flute with his shadows.

"Lullaby's mine now. Shouldn't have let your guard down, flies!" he yelled before flying off on his shadow toward Clover.

"After him!" Elena ordered.

That night, Spencer arrived near the conference hall in Clover. Shockingly, he ran into Alaric. He pulled out the flute, prepared to play it, until Elena tackled him and punched him unconscious.

"Elena? How did you end up in Clover?" Alaric asked.

"Looks like we got here just in time," said Damon.

Suddenly, sparks and evil energy flew out of the flute.

"I grow tired of you mages and your antics!" the flute spoke. "I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth to devour you myself!" The flute then transformed into a massive wooden creature. "I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"

"Oh boy. That must be a demon from the Book of Silas," said Massak as he exited the meeting hall with some other masters.

"A demon?" Caroline asked.

"That's what Lullaby's true form is. It's forbidden black magic, living magic. The Evil Mage, Silas', specialty. Silas was the most evil mage the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day, but in my wildest dreams, I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again."

"Ready, boys?" Elena asked Damon and Stefan.

"Oh yeah!" they both answered before speeding toward the monster with Elena.

"Requip! The Knight. Ice Dragon's Talon!" With a swing of her sword, Elena's ice cut the demon's stomach. Damon slammed his fist against his open palm.

"Ice Make: Ice Lance!" He extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that shot toward the enemy, impaling them.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Stefan shouted as he punched the demon with a fiery blast.

"Ooh. You have two Dragon Slayers?" Josh asked Alaric.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen it," said Alaric. "Elena typically doesn't use her dragon slayer magic, preferring swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat over elemental magic." The guild masters took in the attacks of the Phoenix Crest.

"That's incredible. Their combination attacks are so powerful," said Massak. The demon prepared to play its song, but nothing came out.

"I don't understand," it said. "Why can't I play my melody of death?"

"It must be because of all those attacks. They punched so many holes in that thing that it messed up its sound," Caroline realized. "All that build-up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper."

"I will kill you all!" He sent blasts of energy toward the guild masters, but Damon jumped in front of them.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

"An ice alchemy mage? He won't make it in time! We'll get hit!" yelled one of the guild masters. A huge shield of ice blocked the attack. Alaric smirked. "He's fast. I don't think I've ever seen alchemy magic that fast."

"Damon?" Elena called as her back met his.

"Let's do it!" he replied. "Ice Make: Saucer!"

"Ice Dragon's Claw!"

Damon generated a large, spinning ice disk resembling a buzz saw while Elena swung her blade down, creating a massive claw of ice. The ensuing ice attack cut through the demon's stomach and chest.

"Stefan, now!" Stefan ignited both of his hands and brought them together.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" A huge fireball was thrown at the flute demon, completely incinerating it.

"Well done," said Alaric.

"You guys made defeating Silas' demon look easy," Massak complimented.

"No doubt this is the strongest team," said Caroline.

"We are an awesome guild, aren't we?" Alaric asked his colleagues.

"I can't say I know exactly what happened, but we do owe a big thanks to the Phoenix Crest Guild," said Massak.

"Even so I must say, they went overboard!" said the other guild masters. Elena, Damon, and Stefan turned around to see they had completely destroyed the conference hall.

"We really made a mess of things, didn't we?" Stefan laughed. Typical. Always saving the day, but always making a mess. It was just another day in the life of being a Phoenix Crest mage.


	5. Guilty Filthy Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! This is a CROSSOVER story so it will draw heavily from other shows. If that's not your cup of tea, then try some stories from my CANON collection. I'm also going to be adding some brief character sketches to some chapters. So here's Stefan and Shinichi:**

**Stefan – Age: 17, Magic: Dragon Slayer, Likes: Fire, Dislikes: Transportation**

**Phoenix Crest's biggest problem child, his magic consists of flames and is said to be an ancient magic. **

**Shinichi – Age: 6, Magic: Wings, Likes: Fish, Dislikes: Dogs**

**A kitsune that's always with Stefan, he can speak and even use magic, but no one seems to care. They probably think it's inherent to his race. Maybe sometime I'll tell you how Shinichi and Stefan met. **

* * *

"The Eisenwald Guild may have been defeated, but that is only one small victory in a much larger battle," said a member of the Magic Council during a meeting.

"The number of dark guilds has been growing at quite an alarming rate."

"We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them all."

"How would we do that?"

"However, it's done we cannot allow Silas' magic to fall into the wrong hands again. I don't understand how Eisenwald was able to obtain a tool of forbidden magic in the first place."

"I hate to say it, but the blame may extend to the highest levels."

"Whatever the case, although they're usually just a thorn in our side, it seems Phoenix Crest proved to be quite useful," Jacob Gilbert spoke up. "They took down an entire guild with a handful of mages. That is quite a feat."

"I still don't like them."

"You may not want to accept it, but that is the reality of the situation. In the end, the attack on the guild masters was prevented. Lives were spared and none of us had to give up our hard-earned positions on this council to save face. You should show them some appreciation and stop complaining."

"You fool! Are you insinuating the Council is somehow to blame!"

"Enough of this nonsense! Phoenix Crest's good deeds are overshadowed by their reckless destruction," another Council member agreed.

"Then why don't we take the time to discuss the matter with them?" Jacob proposed.

Meanwhile, in Magnolia, Caroline had just finished cleaning her house and stretched the muscles of her back to relieve the tension.

"Maybe I'll go shopping today."

"Man, you totally scored with this place," said a masculine voice. Caroline turned to see Damon sitting in one of the living room chairs, shirtless.

"Hey! No stripping in my house!"

"Give me a minute to explain. I was shirtless when I got here."

"Get out."

"So you forgot about today, huh? I figured you wouldn't remember so I came by to remind you."

"About what?"

"Well, let me try and jog your memory. Remember when Stefan challenged Elena at the train station? They're about to fight their rematch."

Quickly, the two rushed out of the house and Caroline noticed a large congregation of people outside the Guild.

"No way. They're really going through with it," Caroline gasped.

"Hey, Caroline," Rose greeted.

"If those two value their manhood, then they better go through with it," Trevor muttered.

"Elena's not a man," Rose corrected.

"But you've got to admit she's manly," said Matt.

"Aren't you worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?" Caroline asked.

"What are you talking about? Our strongest team?" Damon questioned.

"You, Stefan, and Elena, you dummy. You're the three strongest mages in the guild."

"We are? Yeah right. What idiot fed you that lie?" Rose looked at Damon and cried. Damon grimaced and immediately began to back-peddle. "Ah, you're not an idiot, Rose."

"Smooth move, Damon," Caroline muttered.

"I admit Damon and Stefan are tough, but neither of them are even close to being the strongest. There are guys in Phoenix Crest tougher than them combined. Like me," said Trevor.

"Calling Elena the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe bet though," Rebekah Mikaelson interjected.

"Among the men, it's a pretty tough call, but I'd put my money on Vaughn or Jared," Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah's brother, added.

"All I meant was the three of them work well together. They have the best team chemistry in all of Phoenix Crest," said Rose.

"Coming from the same person who sent me on a mission to keep Damon and Stefan from killing each other when Elena wasn't around," Caroline muttered.

"Got to say I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight turns out," said Trevor.

"Oh yeah? She's going to mop the floor with him," Damon smirked.

"It's been quite awhile since we squared off like this, hasn't it, Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Today's going to be different. I'm taking you down."

"Well, I'm not going to go easy on you. In fact, I have the perfect armor for this occasion." Elena then used her requip to change her clothes into a dark red, orange, and black armor. The gauntlets of her armor resembled a dragon's claws and Elena clutched a dark red sword.

"That's Flame Empress armor. Good choice against fire magic. Now Stefan's flames will only be half as effective," said Matt.

"Put me down for Elena in the first round, Sage," Shinichi said to Sage who was keeping track of bets.

"You're betting against your own best friend? Why are you picking sides? I don't want either of them to lose," said Caroline.

"Get into the spirit of things," Damon advised.

"Wow. Flame Empress armor. Good news for me. That means I can turn up the heat as high as I want to," said Stefan, flames surrounding his hands.

"Round one. Start!" Alaric announced. Elena dodged Stefan's fiery punch and sent a slash of fire his way. She dodged his second attack and as they were about to strike each other, a loud familiar clap stopped them.

"Nobody move. I am a messenger from the Council," said a woman. "This fight is over. As a result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage. Elena Gilbert, you're under arrest!"

"I see," said Elena. She then noticed Damon begin to move. "Damon, don't."

"But…"

"I'll be back one way or the other. Hold down the fort while I'm gone. Don't let any of these numbskulls do anything stupid."

After Elena was transported to the Eastern Branch Magic Court, she walked toward the courtroom with a Council messenger. She then noticed someone standing by the window.

"Jacob," she whispered.

"It's been quite awhile, Elena." Elena growled in irritation. "Relax. I'm only here in spirit. I'm sending this projection from headquarters. In fact, all the wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it necessary to be here for such a trivial matter."

"I see. So you're the one who's behind this farce. You make me sick."

"Let's be civil. I've always been a staunch defender of Phoenix Crest, but the Elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall into their laps and the only way to avoid that is to place the blame on someone else entirely. You're their scapegoat."

"Enough!"

"Just a friendly warning. In fact, it's another matter entirely I wish to discuss with you. Don't let a word slip about you know what," he whispered. "For both of our sakes. I must join my colleagues on the Council. I'll see you shortly on the other side." Jacob then dissipated in thin air.

"You know some very important people," said the messenger.

"He's evil." Elena then entered the courtroom where holograms of the ten council members presided.

"This courtroom will now come to order. Before us is the defendant, Elena Gilbert. Please take the stand Miss Gilbert," said the council's messenger.

"Elena Gilbert, you stand before the Council to answer to charges stemming from the incident involving the dark guild, Eisenwald," Ryannen began. "These charges include extensive damage to Oshibana Station, collapse of the railway across Clover Gorge, and the complete destruction of the Clover meeting hall. There are eleven property damage charges against you. The Council finds you guilty. You may go home." Elena's shackles were released and she left the court, shaking her head. What a ridiculous farce. Elena arrived back at the guild several hours later.

"I can't believe that stupid trial and arrest were for show. All that worrying for nothing," said Caroline after Elena told them all about the incident.

"So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but more a scapegoat," said Damon.

"You must be one heck of an ice mage, Damon, because even your jokes make me cold. Hey, Stefan! Aren't you going to finish going man to man with Elena?" Trevor asked.

"Uh-oh," Caroline groaned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. What do you say, Elena?"

"I'm not in the mood right now," Elena growled.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy." He ran toward her.

"I swear." She punched him hard in the gut and he fell unconscious. "How's that? Are you satisfied?"

"Way to go, champ," Damon laughed along with Trevor.

"Guess we know who the real man is," Trevor chuckled. Behind the bar, Rose noticed Alaric nodding off.

"Sir, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy. He's coming." Rose then fell unconscious.

"Not again," Damon groaned. Soon, all the guild members fell unconscious except for Alaric who was trying to stay awake.

"Jared," Alaric whispered as a hooded figure walked into the guild and ripped a request of the board.

"I shall return."

"No, wait. Lift your sleeping spell before you leave."

"Five, four, three, two, one." At the end of his countdown, Jared had disappeared and everyone woke up.

"Ah, Jared. Does that jerk have to put us to sleep every time he comes?" Rebekah groaned.

"Who's this Jared guy?" Caroline asked.

"He's a contender for Phoenix Crest's strongest mage," Trevor answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. Whenever he comes to take a job, he casts a sleeping spell," Damon added.

"That's kind of creepy."

"Ric's the only one here who's ever gotten a good look at his face."

"Well, that's not true. I've seen him before," said Galen Vaughn from the second floor balcony.

"Galen. Talk about rare. You're never here," said Trevor.

"And here's another contender," Damon groaned. He really didn't like Galen.

"Jared's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy," Vaughn admonished.

"Galen, you and me. Right now," said Stefan, raring to go for another fight.

"Getting your butt kicked once wasn't enough?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, pal. If you can't even win against the girl, why bother with me?" Galen asked.

"What the hell are you trying to say!" Elena yelled, fuming.

"No need to get worked up, honey," Damon warned.

"I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest mage."

"And a royal ass," Elena spat.

"Come down and prove it," Stefan added.

"Come to me, little man."

"With pleasure." He ran toward the stairs, but Alaric used his Titan magic to enlarge his fist and lengthen his arm. He slammed Stefan onto ground.

"You're not allowed on the second floor, Stefan. At least not yet," said Alaric.

"I think you made him grumpy," said Galen to Stefan.

"Shut up."

"That's enough out of you, Galen," Alaric scolded.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo. You want to know what the strongest mage looks like? You're looking right at him."

Later that night, Caroline was finishing her dinner at the guild.

"Hey, Rose, let me ask you something. What was the master talking about earlier? Why can't we go up to the second floor?" she asked.

"That area's reserved for advanced members of the guild. The jobs that are posted on the request board up there make the ones listed down here look like child's play in comparison. They're called S-Class quests. They're jobs so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last. With that risk, comes a higher reward. Alaric handpicks the mages he thinks are capable of handling these jobs. There are only five people in the entire guild who are considered S-class. That includes Vaughn, Jared, and Elena. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Caroline. In my opinion, there's no amount of money that's worth risking your life over."

"Yeah, no kidding."

When Caroline returned home, she was shocked to see Stefan sitting on her bed.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"What are you doing in my house! How did you get in!"

"The window. We've got to kick it up a notch if we want to beat Vaughn and Elena."

"I just want a little peace and quiet. Now get out!"

"I've made a decision. Our team is ready for the big time. S-Class."

"Check it out!" said Shinichi as he pulled out an S-Class job request.

"How did you get that! I thought we weren't allowed to go on the second floor," said Caroline.

"I just flew up the stairs and took it."

"We decided to go with the smallest reward," Stefan added.

"If the master knew we had this job request, he'd be furious."

"Yeah, but I think he'll actually be proud of us, if we pull it off."

"I think this is the dumbest thing you've ever done. If you want to rise up the ranks, you should try following the guild's rules."

"Geez, we're never going to make S-class with that kind of attitude."

"You can handle this on your own. I'm staying right here."

"But the job is saving a tropical island," said Shinichi.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It's the Cursed Island of Galuna!"

"No way! Definitely not going!"

"Fine. We're out of here," said Stefan.

"That's the best idea you've had all day. Hold on! For crying out loud, use the door!" Caroline yelled as they jumped out the window, leaving the job request on the floor. "Oh no. They left the job request here. Now everybody's going to think I'm the one who stole it. What do I do? Wait, is this for real? On top of the giant reward, you also get a gate key? Hmm. Hey. Stefan, wait!" She rushed out of her house with her bag. "I've decided to come along."

The following morning, Alaric was sitting at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee while Damon took a sip of bourbon.

"Little early for the bourbon, isn't it?" Alaric asked.

"Don't start with me. Elena was in a foul mood last night due to the trial."

"Ah. So no sex."

"Like I said…don't start with me."

"Master!" Rose yelled, coming down the stairs. "I don't know what's happened, but one of the S-Class quests is missing." Alaric spat out his coffee in shock.


	6. On My Sleeve

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and here's some more character profiles!**

**Caroline - Age: 17, Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic, Likes: Books, Celestial Spirits, Dislikes: Her father **

**Phoenix Crest's newest member. She's always being overwhelmed by Stefan, Elena, and Damon, but seems to cope with it pretty well. A mage capable of summoning celestial spirits by opening otherworldly gates, her dream is to write and publish a book about all the adventures she's experienced in Phoenix Crest. She seems to have an issue with her father, but the details are unknown.**

**Alaric - Age: 34, Magic: Titan and many others, Likes: Phoenix Crest, Dislikes: Magic Council. **

**The Master of Phoenix Crest, a guild which consists of the most problematic people among all the magic guilds. He's said to be an influential person whose magical power is immeasurable. He's proficient with his titan magic which makes his body gigantic. He can also use other sorts of magic like flame, ice, and wind.**

* * *

"Say what? One of the jobs from the second floor is missing?" Matt asked. "Any one know who took off with it?"

"Well, it's either someone very strong or really stupid," said Jenna.

"Oh yeah. Yesterday I saw a fox stealing one of the jobs. A kitsune," Vaughn replied.

"Shinichi?" Rose asked.

"That means Caroline and Stefan are also responsible," said Elijah.

"What are they thinking? I knew they were stupid, but not this stupid," said Sage.

"That's a serious breach of the rules. Stunt like that will get you kicked out of the guild, right? However, with their pathetic skills, I doubt they'll even make it back from an S-class assignment."

"Vaughn, if you knew about this why didn't you stop them?" Rose asked.

"Oh, lighten up. All I saw was a fox running away with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Shinichi. Besides, Stefan's not cleared for S-class. I never dreamed he'd break the rules." Rose glared at him. "Hmm. You haven't given me that look in a while."

"This is bad. Which job is missing?" Alaric asked.

"The cursed Galuna Island job," Rose replied.

"What! The Island of Demons!"

"Are they insane!" Sage yelled.

"They're even dumber than we thought!" Rebekah added.

"Vaughn, bring them back!" Alaric ordered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have another job to take care of. And besides everybody in Phoenix Crest is supposed to be able to take care of themselves, right?"

"I don't care how you feel about Stefan! The fact is you're the only one strong enough to force Stefan to come back!" Irritated, Damon rose from his seat.

"Che. Ric, that's an unforgivable insult. I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one."

The following day, Caroline and Stefan had arrived at the port town of Hargeon.

"I haven't been here for a while," said Caroline.

"It hasn't been that long," Stefan muttered.

"All right, first we have to find a ship that'll take us to Galuna Island."

"A ship! No, that's impossible! We're swimming there," said Stefan, wanting to avoid getting sick.

"That's even more impossible." Damon then appeared behind the two and clapped a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Found ya."

"Damon!" Caroline yelled.

"Why are you here!"

"Ric found out about your hair-brained scheme and ordered me to bring you back."

"What? He found out already!"

"If you come back now, you might still avoid expulsion."

"Expulsion!" Caroline yelled.

"No way! I'm gonna do this S-class job!"

"Man, you're way out of your league on this one so just come home! If Elena finds out…"

"Damon, help me. I was forced to come," said Shinichi, fearing Elena's wrath.

"Traitor!" Caroline yelled.

"I'll show Elena what I'm made of! No way I'm leaving now!"

"Master's orders! I'm going to bring you back even if I have to use force! Don't whine if you get hurt!" Damon yelled as ice formed around his hand.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Wait, you two!" Caroline interjected. A sailor then approached the three of them.

"Magic? Are you guys mages? Are you here to stop the curse?"

"Yeah," said Stefan.

"Maybe," Caroline added.

"Not gonna happen!" Damon yelled.

"Hop in!" the sailor replied as he jumped onto his boat. Stefan kicked Damon in the face, knocking him out, and dragged him onto the boat.

"Why are we taking Damon with us?" Caroline asked.

"If he goes back to the guild, Elena will be the next to come. To the S-class island!" A few minutes later, the waters and clouds began to grow darker as they neared the island.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get scared," Caroline whimpered.

"Least you aren't tied up," Damon growled as he struggled against the rope that kept his hands bound. "This is your fault too, buddy. Why'd you decide to let us on?"

"The name's Bryant. And if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island, but I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. Misfortune befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. Can you guys really get rid of this curse? This demonic curse." He then revealed his arm from behind the cloak he was wearing. It was black and appeared to belong to a demon.

"That arm. Is that the curse?" Caroline asked.

"There it is. Galuna Island." The mages looked to the island and when they turned back to Bryant, he was gone.

"Huh? Where is he? What's going on?"

"Uh, Caroline," Damon muttered, seeing a huge wave approach the boat.

"Tsunami!" Caroline shrieked.

"Don't panic. Just hold on."

"Shinichi! Lift this boat up and fly!"

"That's impossible!" the fox yelled before they were swept away. The following morning, they woke up on the beach.

"Wow! Are we there? Are we on Galuna Island?" Stefan asked.

"I guess the tidal wave washed us ashore. But what was that anyway? That arm…that demonic curse? And the old man disappearing," said Caroline.

"Don't worry! Let's go explore!"

"Shouldn't we be more concerned about it considering it's our job? There's supposed to be a village on this island. The mayor there is our client for this job. We should go there first."

"Wait," said Damon, free from his bindings.

"We've already come this far. You can't take us back," said Stefan.

"No. I'm coming with you guys. It'd irritate me if you guys got to the second floor first and if you guys get expelled, the guild would be pretty boring. Ric will be upset, but if we pull this off, he won't stay mad for long. Let's go." After traversing through the jungle, they arrived at a large wooden gate with a keep out sign. "Keep out. What kind of village is this?"

"Check out that gate. When they say keep out, they mean it," said Stefan.

"Excuse us! Could you please open the gate?" Caroline called.

"This sucks. Let's break it."

"No!"

"Who's there?" asked a sentry.

"We're from the mage guild Phoenix Crest. We saw your request."

"Phoenix Crest? We know nothing about you guys accepting our request."

"Well, um…"

"Sorry. There was a mix-up with the paperwork," Damon interrupted Caroline.

"Show me your emblems." As Caroline and Stefan raised their arm and hand so they could see their guild marks, Damon lifted his shirt, revealing a blue Phoenix Crest emblem on his chest.

"They look real. Come in. I'll get the mayor," said the sentry as the gate opened. A crowd of people covered from head to toe in cloaks stood before the mages.

"I'm Moka, the mayor. Thank you for coming here, mages. I'm sorry if this seems sudden, but please look at this. Everyone, take off your robes." All the villagers removed their cloaks. Each of them had horrible deformities.

"I knew it," said Damon.

"Everyone on this island, even the dogs and birds, are affected by horrible disfigurement due to this curse," Moka explained.

"What makes you think it's a curse? It could be some kind of infectious disease."

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, but they all agree no such disease exists. Also, the moon's magical power has something to do with how we look. Ever since ancient times, this island has accumulated moonlight. This made the island so beautiful that it shined like the moon itself. But a few years ago, the moonlight suddenly started to turn purple. After the purple moon showed up, our bodies started to change." The moon then began to shine purple over the village. "This is the curse of the moon's magical power. The change is about to begin." The villagers screamed in pain and transformed into demonic forms. "Sorry if we scared you. When the purple moon is out, our bodies change into these ugly demons. If this isn't a curse, then what is it? Once it becomes morning, everyone will turn back to their original forms, but recently there were some people who didn't change back and lost their soul. We decided to kill anyone who'd lose their soul and turned into a real demon. If we'd let them live, others might get killed by those demons and even if we'd lock them up, they'd just break out and escape. That's why I had to kill my son as well. My son, whose soul became evil." He then showed them a picture of the man who had brought them to the island.

"But we…" Caroline began.

"Shh! I guess we know now why he just vanished," Damon whispered. "He can't rest in peace like that."

"I acknowledge you as famous mages. Please save our island. If this keeps going on, everyone will lose their soul and turn into demons. There is only one way to get rid of this curse. Please destroy the moon." The mages were later escorted to a hut to sleep in for the night. Shinichi looked out the window at the moon.

"The more I look at the moon the creepier it gets," said the fox.

"Shinichi, hurry and close the window. Didn't you hear what the mayor said? If we get too much moonlight, we'll turn into devils as well," Caroline scolded.

"No way we could destroy a moon," said Damon.

"I have no idea how many punches it'd take to destroy it," Stefan replied.

"You're actually gonna try! It's impossible to destroy a moon."

"I agree. I think no mage can do such a thing," Caroline added.

"But destroy the moon is the request this time. If we can't do it, that'd be a disgrace for Phoenix Crest."

"Impossible remains impossible, idiot. First of all, how are you going to get to the moon?" Damon asked.

"Shinichi."

"I can't do that."

"Destroy the moon. That solution comes from the victim's point of view. There should be some other way to break the spell," Caroline suggested.

"You kids can do whatever you want, but after the day I've had I need some shut eye," said Damon as he laid down.

"Fine. Tomorrow. We'll explore the island. Let's just sleep tonight," Stefan agreed.

The following day, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan were walking in the jungle of the island.

"You know even if we can destroy the moon, we won't. It would really mess things up," said Damon.

"Good point. If we didn't have the moon, the tides would get all crazy and at night, it'd be pitch black," Stefan replied. Damon then stopped after hearing a noise. "What is it?" They turned around and saw a huge mouse tower over them. "It's humongous!"

"Take it down already!" Caroline yelled as the mouse moved to spit out a gas.

"Ice Make Shield!" However, the icy shield did nothing to protect them from the stink of the gas. "Run!" The mouse pursued them as they ran. Damon finally grew tired of running and slammed his hands on the floor. "Ice Make Floor!"

"Nice!" Stefan complimented.

"Look. There's a building over there. Let's go in there while we can," said Caroline, witnessing the ruins of the Temple of the Moon. "This place is massive."

"And falling apart," said Stefan when they walked in.

"I wonder when it was built," Damon wondered.

"Look. There are some moon-shaped marks."

"This island was originally called Moon Island."

"This place is a wreck. This floor doesn't even look safe enough to walk on." Stefan stomped on the ground.

"Well, don't go stomping on it!" Caroline scolded. The floor then crumbled and the mages began to fall down a tunnel.

"Stefan, you idiot! Look what you did!" Damon yelled as they plummeted to the ground.

"Everybody okay?" Stefan asked when they reached the ground.

"I'd be better if you hadn't knocked out the floor!" Caroline growled.

"Here's a thought! If you think before you act, maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!"

"Where are we?"

"I guess it's a basement of the remains from earlier."

"A secret cavern. Whoa. A humongous frozen monster!" Stefan gasped. Damon and Caroline turned around to see a creature trapped in a giant glacier.

"That's impossible," Damon whispered before rage coursed through him. "It's Deliora! But how? How could this happen? Why is it here! What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island!"

"You know what it is?" Stefan asked.

"It's…it's…"

"Hey. Calm down, Damon. What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Deliora. The demon of misfortune and disaster. It hasn't even changed one bit. What's going on?"

"Shh. Someone's coming," said Caroline before they hid behind some rocks.

"Is it around here that you heard voices?" asked a man to his companion.

"Ethan, Cristian, I have sad news," said a woman as she approached them.

"Maggie."

"Angelica was attacked by someone."

"It's just a mouse!" the man known as Cristian replied.

"She's not just a mouse. Angelica is a hunter that gallops the darkness. She is love."

"Something's severely wrong with her," Caroline whispered.

"They're not from this island. Their smell's different and they don't seem to be cursed," said Stefan.

"Intruders, eh," Ethan said.

"The moon drip will begin soon. How sad this is, but let's get rid of them before the Cold Emperor hears about it," Maggie replied.

"I agree."

"Since they saw Deliora, we can't let them get back alive." The three of them then left.

"Now what? We should've just caught them and asked questions," said Stefan.

"Not yet. Let's see how this goes," Caroline replied.

"Man, this job keeps getting more and more complicated."

"Shit. Why did they bring Deliora here? How did they find where Deliora was sealed?" Damon asked.

"Sealed?" Stefan questioned.

"It was sealed in a glacier on the Northern Continent. It's an immortal demon that penetrated the Isvon area ten years ago. It's a devil that my magic teacher, Emma, sealed at the risk of her life. I don't know how it's related to this island's curse but this isn't something that should be here. This Cold Emperor. We have to find out who it is. If they tarnish Emma's legacy, they're going to regret the day they were born!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and here's some more character profiles!**

**Rose - Age: 19, Magic: Transformation, Likes: Cooking, Dislikes: Cockroaches **

**She's probably the strongest mage waitress. Phoenix Crest's employee, she started off as a mage who took care of guild jobs, but retired because of some incident. With her absent-minded personality and kind smile, she is Phoenix Crest's public face, featured in several magazines. She's pretty famous, although she's not that interested in it. **

**Damon - Age: 18, Magic: Ice Make, Likes: Bourbon, Dislikes: Stefan. **

**He's proud that he can take off his clothes even during winter. A mage that uses ice molding magic, he transforms ice into various shapes to use them as weapons. He can mold the ice much faster than any other ice molding mage. His power and skills are top classed in Phoenix Guild, but he has a weird habit of randomly taking his shirt off. He's not on good terms with Stefan, but it's not only because of being fire and ice.**

**Elena - Age: 19, Magic: The Knight and Dragon Slayer, Likes: Weapons, Armors, Damon, Dislikes: Evilness**

**Phoenix Crest's strongest woman. She's also known as Elena the Titania. Her magic is a very short distance type that requips weapons and armor in an instant. She also has the ability to use ice dragon slayer magic. She's very strict about the rules and holds many secrets.**

* * *

"You're sure this is the demon your teacher sealed away?" Stefan asked.

"There's no doubt about it. It's him. The demon that separated us." Stefan looked at Damon in surprise. When they were kids, a great demon had rampaged through their village, separating Damon from Stefan and killing their parents. From then on, the two had been on their own, only for fate to bring them together once more at Phoenix Crest.

"I wonder why it was transported all the way from the Northern Continent to Galuna Island," Shinichi pondered.

"Could this island's curse be due to this devil?" Caroline wondered.

"I wouldn't be surprised. That thing may be enclosed in ice, but it's still alive."

"If that's the case, let me try to finish him off," said Stefan.

"Why is violence your only solution?" Caroline asked before Damon punched him.

"What's your problem, Damon!"

"I don't want you and your flames anywhere near it. If that ice melts and Deliora is revived, there's no way we'd be able to stop it."

"Come on. Do you really think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt?"

"No. Many years ago, Emma cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon, enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so powerful even the most potent flame spells have no effect on it. If they knew the ice couldn't be melted, then why did they bring it here?"

"Maybe they didn't know. Maybe they're trying to melt it somehow," Caroline suggested.

"But why would they do that!"

"I don't know," she squeaked.

"I just don't get it. Who brought Deliora here? For what reason?"

"The answer is easy. We just have to go after them," said Stefan.

"No. We wait here. We wait until the moon's up."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I can't stop thinking that everything…the island's curse and Deliora is somehow related to the moon. They said the moonlight will gather soon. Let's wait and see what happens."

Several hours passed and Damon pondered over the years of his youth that he had spent with Emma as her student. Suddenly, moonlight burst from the ceiling through a purple magic seal.

"The moonlight is hitting Deliora. It can't be a coincidence. Let's go. Search where the light is coming from!" Damon ordered. They ran out of the cavern and up a series of steps to the top of the ruins where a group of priests were collecting moonlight.

"What are they doing?" Stefan asked as they hid behind a wall to observe the priests.

"It's a spell. The moon drip," Damon realized. "They're going to use moon drip to revive him. It's the only kind of magic that could melt that ice. Its power gathered at one place has the power to break any kind of spell. Whatever the island's people think that curse is…it's due to the moon drip. Concentrated moon energy can contaminate a human body."

"Someone's coming," said Caroline as she noticed a man, wearing a mask, followed by the three mages they had witnessed earlier.

"Sad news, Cold Emperor. There were intruders during the day. It seems they got away," said Maggie.

"Intruders. Isn't Deliora revived yet?" asked the Cold Emperor.

"Probably today or tomorrow."

"We're almost there. About the intruders, I don't want anyone to get in the way now. Only the village on the other end of the island has humans there. Go and obliterate that village."

"Yes, sir."

"What? The villagers have nothing to do with this," Caroline hissed.

"That voice. Tell me it's a lie," said Damon.

"I'm tired of sneaking around! We're the ones to stop you!" Stefan yelled before he blew out a huge flame. "It's not the villagers. We're the intruders you're after."

"That mark. They're from Phoenix Crest," said Maggie.

"Interesting. The villagers went to the magical guilds for help," Ethan replied.

"Don't worry about them. Go and obliterate the village. Anyone who gets in our way, whether deliberately or not, is my enemy."

"You idiot! Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" Damon released a torrent of ice, but the man dodged it, releasing his own ice attack to counter Damon's strike.

"He uses ice too?" Shinichi asked.

"Enzo! Do you know what you're doing!"

"It's been a long time, Damon," the Cold Emperor replied.

"Why would you revive Deliora?"

"To think you were one of the mages called to this island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me or is it a coincidence? Well, it doesn't matter."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" Ethan asked.

"Hurry and go. I can take care of him myself."

"Yes, sir."

"I won't let you!" Stefan yelled.

"No! Stefan, don't move!" Damon warned as Enzo created a diamond-esque sphere of ice on Stefan's body. "Shinichi, get Caroline out of here!"

"Shit. I can't move," Stefan groaned.

"Shinichi!" Caroline yelled as the kitsune flew her away.

"He filled the space with chill magic. If we stayed there, we would've been caught in the ice as well."

"But then Stefan will…"

"If all of us were taken, who would protect the village? I'm sure Stefan will be all right. Ice won't do a thing to a salamander."

"You made an opening to let the girl and the fox go. Chivalrous, but ultimately pointless," said Enzo. "It's all right. They won't be able to stop Maggie and the others anyway."

"Don't underestimate mages from Phoenix Crest!" Stefan yelled. Damon then kicked Stefan down the mountain. "What the heck are you doing, Damon!"

"You're still reckless. Isn't he that brother of yours?"

"You and I both know with one spell that you could blow up that ice and him with it."

"I see. So you sent him out of the range of my magic. Good job."

"Stop acting like you're my senior! Enzo, you're not Emma's student anymore."

"Same goes for you, Damon. Emma isn't alive anymore," said Enzo as he removed his mask.

"She lost her life in order to seal Deliora! Are you really so callous that you would try to destroy our master's legacy?"

"Don't delude yourself. We both know you're the one who killed Emma and yet you don't seem to feel any guilt. How cruel. It's presumptions enough to even mention her name!" Enzo attacked Damon with an ice mace, throwing him into a wall.

"Enzo," Damon groaned as he got up.

"What's wrong? Do you feel too guilty to counterattack? If that's the case, I ask you not to get in the way. Whether you like it or not, I'm resurrecting Deliora."

"I won't let you."

"That's the spirit. It's like old times, but I've grown much stronger since then. Ice Make: Eagle." A flurry of eagles sped toward Damon.

"Ice Make: Shield!" However, the eagles maneuvered around the shield and struck Damon.

"While your specialty is creating inanimate objects, Static Ice Make magic, mine is creating living creatures, Active Ice Make magic. Did you forget my ice has the ability to move?"

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

"Ice Make: Ape!" Enzo's ice gorilla destroyed Damon's hammer. "You're pathetic. You're still using both hands for molding ice make spells."

"It's Emma teaching. One-handed molding is incomplete and unbalanced."

"Well, I'm the exception to that rule. I surpassed Emma's skill level long ago."

"Shut your mouth."

"Regardless, ever since we were children, you've never been able to land a single hit on me."

"I'm a lot stronger now than I used to be. Ice Make: Geyser!" Damon slammed his hands on the ground to freeze the earth. He then created a single tower of ice spikes around Enzo. The ice broke apart, surprising Damon.

"I was the senior pupil and I'm still stronger than you. I could mold magic one-handed, but you couldn't. Nothing has changed. Even though our paths differ, time has been frozen since then." Enzo then launched an ice dragon at Damon which threw him to the ground. "That's why I'm melting the ice. In order to start walking on the path that was blocked. Emma was my goal. It was my dream to surpass her, but you ruined that dream. I thought it'd be impossible to surpass Emma now, but there's still a way. If I can defeat Deliora, a demon so strong that even Emma couldn't vanquish it, then I have surpassed her. My dream will finally become a reality."

"Listen to me. That thing destroyed everything we cared about and you want to bring it back just to prove how strong you are! Are you insane! You can't do this! It's impossible!"

"Don't it's impossible me! Back then…we told you the exact same words. Don't tell me you forgot. You challenged Deliora and that's why Emma died! You have no right to mention Emma's name! Vanish and die!" Enzo then sent a torrent of ice attacks his way, severely wounding the man.

When Damon woke, it was to the grating sound of Stefan's voice.

"Get up, Damon. Man, you look rough. Lame. You're almost beaten to death."

"Stefan. Why are you here?"

"I wasn't sure were the village was so I climbed up to this high place. I see it now. Come on. Let's go." He grabbed Damon by the shirt.

"Wait. I can walk. Where's Enzo?"

"I don't know. By the time I got up here, no one was around and the ritual already ended." Damon stumbled, but Stefan grabbed him and hauled him onto his still icy back. "Hold on. We have to get back to the village before they do." Damon flashed back to something Emma had once said.

_No way, Damon. Deliora is way out of your league. It will kill you. Don't go!_

"Stefan."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you earlier. I know better."

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself because you lost a fight. You're a member of Phoenix Crest and we don't give up when times are tough! So just put it behind you and keep moving forward!"

Meanwhile, Caroline had finished relaying all the information they had uncovered at the ruins to the villagers.

"And so, whoever comes here are the real culprits behind the curse. This is a good opportunity to capture them and ask them how to return to your normal appearances."

"You say capture them, but those three are probably mages. It won't be easy," said Shinichi.

"That's true…hmm. I have a plan. Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Within a few minutes, Caroline had Virgo dig a hole right in front of the village's main gate.

"Princess, the preparation is done," Virgo replied.

"Thanks, Virgo. My plan is going to work perfectly."

"You know what?"

"What, Shinichi?"

"I really hate to break it to you, but I think you might be stupid."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Caroline snapped.

"I don't think they'll fall for such an obvious trick."

"What are you talking about? It's the perfect pitfall trap."

"But you can tell what it is by looking at it."

"It doesn't matter because there's only one way to get into the village. The enemies will have to come through here."

"I don't think anyone would fall for it."

"Just wait and see."

"Miss Caroline, something's approaching," said a sentry.

"Open the gate!"

"Yes, ma'am!" As the gate opened, Caroline saw Stefan running with Damon to the gate, right for her trap.

"No! Don't come! Hold it! Stop!" Caroline yelled.

"Hey. What's with this grass?" He stepped on it and they fell into the trap.

"It's ruined," Caroline moaned.

"Very funny, Caroline!" Stefan yelled. "But we don't have time to play practical jokes on each other."

"It was Caroline's dumb idea," said Shinichi.

"Should have known," Stefan replied.

"It wasn't a joke. It was a trap! I'm glad both of you are fine, Stefan."

"We're not fine at all. Damon's down for the count."

"Was he defeated by that masked guy?" Stefan looked down and realized the ice encasing him had disappeared.

"Hey, the ice's broken."

"I'm assuming since you're away from the caster the effect of the magic has weakened." The villagers then helped Stefan and Damon out of the pit. "Damon, he looks pretty beat up."

"How come Enzo's lackees haven't made it here yet?"

"Now that you mention it, they're late. They headed this way earlier than you, Stefan, but you arrived here first. This is our chance! Let's cover up the hole again."

"They're not going to fall for that. They're probably lost. Pitiful losers."

"What's that! A flying mouse! What is that bucket!" yelled a few villagers.

"We took too much time making that poison jelly," said Ethan.

"But our timing is good. Those mages are in the village as well. Unless we destroy Deliora our wish will never come true. Only death awaits whomever gets in our way," Maggie added. A drop of jelly dripped from the bucket toward Caroline.

"Jelly?"

"Get down!" Stefan pulled her out of the jelly's path before it incinerated a plant. "I knew by the smell of it that stuff was deadly." The giant mouse then threw the jelly over the village. "Everyone to the center of the village! Shinichi, can you fly!"

"Aye, sir!" Shinichi grabbed Stefan and flew him closer toward the jelly. Both his hands glowed with fire and combined into a giant fireball.

"Salamander's Brilliant Flame!"

"He scattered the jelly with the explosion!" Ethan yelled as the jelly eradicated the village except for a small area where the villagers had survived.

"We have to eradicate all of the Cold Emperor's enemies," said Maggie as she and her companions jumped down onto the ground. "For pity's sake, we were going to give you an instant death, but I guess we'll see a lot of blood now."

"About 50 villagers. Two mages. It'll be over in about fifteen minutes," said Ethan.

"Let me help you," said Damon, standing up.

"Not gonna happen," said Stefan. "We don't need your help."

"Stefan, don't do this to me." Stefan punched him in the gut.

"Just lie down and get some rest." The villagers then left, taking Damon with them.

"I won't let you get away. Angelica," Maggie ordered. The mouse rose into the air with her owner and flew toward the villagers, using its tail as a propeller. Caroline then realized she had unconsciously grabbed onto the mouse's back foot.

"Huh? I grabbed onto it for some reason!"

"What an idiot!" Stefan yelled. Caroline then tickled the mouse's foot.

"Angelica!" The mouse's tail stopped spinning and she started laughing. "What are you doing! If your tail stops, we'll fall!" The three of them fell into the forest.

"I wonder if she's alright. Hopefully, she didn't get crushed," said Stefan.

"I'll go take a look," said Shinichi, flying toward the impact zone.

"Thanks. I will take care of this." He punched Cristian in the face and blew flame at Ethan.

"Such a violent flame," said Ethan as he dispersed the flame with a barrier. "Don't tell me that you're Phoenix Crest's rumored Salamander? We were once mages that belonged to a famous guild too. You must have heard of the mage guild: Lamia Scale." Stefan released fire from both his hands at the two mages. "Bastard. Listen when I'm talking to you."

"Why? You think I care what guild you're from? You're targeting our client, meaning you're bothering our work. You're enemies of Phoenix Crest. That's a good enough reason to fight."

"Cristian, stay back. You don't need to get involved. I've got this. Surge!" He sent a blast of energy toward Stefan, but he dodged it. Stefan sent a blast of fire from his mouth toward Cristian. "Surge!" The flame reverberated away. "The pulsing energy coming from my hand diffuses all types of magic which means none of your spells will work against me. When I was at Lamia Scale, my job position was the anti-mage. All the mages out there are powerless against me!"

"We'll see." Stefan sent a punch his way, but Ethan blocked it with a barrier.

"I told you all magic will be nullified in front of my surge."

"Then I just won't use magic. No sweat." Stefan's hand emerged through the barrier and he grimaced in pain.

"Idiot. You just put your hand through a vortex of magic energy. Not a smooth move. You'll be blown away into pieces." Stefan then pushed his head through the surge.

"Your magic is no match for my brute strength so what are you gonna do now?"

"And what are you going to do, Salamander? You can't use magic in my surge."

"But I can use it outside right? And you just gave me a great idea!" Flame emerged from Stefan's elbow which was outside the barrier.

"You use magic as a booster in order to increase your strength!"

"Salamander's Flame Elbow!" Stefan then punched Ethan out. "One down."

"You're pretty good," said Cristian.

"I'll give you something even more amazing."

"You won't. I'm stronger than Ethan." His nails turned into long green talons. "Paralysis Nails: Mega Jellyfish! A secret is hidden in these nails."

"Paralyzation?"

"How'd you know! You got ESP or something?"

"No. You're just an idiot." Cristian swiped at Stefan, but he dodged it.

"Don't call me an idiot! Once these nails touch you, you'll be electrocuted, paralyzed, and all that awaits you is death."

"Wait, hold on. You got something there." Stefan pointed to his face. Cristian touched his forehead and he electrocuted himself. "He really is an idiot. Those guys were a joke. They've done some cruel things, but everything will soon be back to normal. The village and its people. I guarantee it. I'll avenge you all."

In the forest, Angelica had crashed to the ground and Caroline had just woken up.

"Where is that weird chick?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" Maggie asked. "It's horrible. Because of you the Cold Emperor will no longer be able to trust me. He won't love me anymore."

"Love?"

"And look what you did to Angelica. I'll make you pay!"

"Bring it!"

"Wood Doll!" A tree then animated and headed toward Caroline.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Taurus, a giant bull, then chopped down the tree.

"She's a celestial mage. Your kind don't like my magic and you're about to find out why."

"Taurus, go!" Taurus went to attack Maggie, but then stopped. He turned around and attacked Caroline. "Taurus! What's going on?"

"Miss Caroline, I can't control my body," said Taurus as he grabbed Caroline by the arms.

"Marionette Attack Magic, you like?" Maggie asked. "It allows me to control anything but humans, that applies to celestial spirits as well since they're not human."

"This can't be. Close, Gate of the Golden Bull!" Caroline yelled.

"Don't you open and close the gates for celestial spirit magic upon both party's agreement?" Maggie asked.

"Close it, Taurus!"

"You cannot close it one-sidedly."

"Taurus!"

"Phoenix Crest's mages are only at this level after all. It's just sad."

"Taurus, remember the contract you made with me! Snap out of it! You promised that you'd always be around to protect me! Fight it!" Taurus then disappeared.

"I didn't imagine that a mage would do such a thing."

At the ruins of the moon temple, a masked man approached Enzo.

"Cold Emperor, why didn't you kill that brat, Damon was it?" he asked.

"No particular reason. You know I don't prefer blood."

"Though, even if you say so, you're intending to kill all the villagers. It seems you have some feelings for your previous fellow student."

"Nonsense. I've beaten him so badly he wouldn't dare oppose me, but if he by any chance gets in our way, I'll just kill him without hesitation."

Meanwhile in the sea, a pirate ship headed for Galuna Island. Several of its crew members were beaten badly.

"What are you going to that island for? It's scary," said the ship's captain.

"Just shut up and steer!" Elena yelled.

"Pardon me. Galuna Island is the cursed island. I heard humans turn into devils there."

"I will take that chance. I'm going to stop those fools before they do something even more reckless." _I hope the rumors I heard aren't true. That that thing is there. If so, it could prove to be Damon's undoing. Don't do anything reckless, Damon. I can't lose you. You're all I have left. _


	8. Phenomenon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Here are some more character sketches.**

**Mason - Age: 31, Magic: Animal possession, Likes: Horror novels, Dislikes: celery **

**Mason confines animal spirits in his body, making him able to fight with their power. For some reason, he loves to hang around the request board, but doesn't get to work very often. He says he's looking for a special job that only he can do.**

**John Gilbert - Age: 33, Magic: Picto Magic; Likes: Drawing, Dislikes: Carrots **

**A picto magic user that uses his drawings as a weapon. Though it's not like he can use any drawing for picto magic. He has to directly draw them on his body. **

**Matt - Age: 16, Magic: Purple Flare, Likes: Bourbon, Dislikes: Loans**

**He uses quite a unique flame called Purple Flare. It doesn't get blown out by wind or water. **

**Bonnie - Age: 18, Magic: Magic Card **

**Her magic consists of cards, sometimes they're used as a long-distance weapon, but she can also use the effect created by combining cards to fight. **

* * *

When Elena's boat arrived at the island, she immediately disembarked and walked down the beach. She noticed that Caroline had finished a fight with an enemy. Elena was astounded at how fast the girl's abilities were growing. Caroline turned to see her colleague.

"Elena!" she smiled. _Oh wait I forgot. She's probably mad at us because we took off on an S-class mission without permission. _

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" Elena asked angrily.

"Ah…no…I mean…to take us back, right?" Shinichi then flew over to their location.

"Oh, great! Caroline, are you safe?" Shinichi then noticed Elena. "Oh crap." He attempted to fly away, but Elena caught him by tail.

"Where's Stefan?"

The following morning, Damon woke up to find himself inside a tent. As he got up, he grabbed his ribs, still smarting from the wounds Enzo had inflicted upon him. He walked outside and ran into one of the villagers.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

"It's a storage area that's not too far away from the village. Everything was destroyed in the attack last night so we decided to come here for shelter."

"The whole village?" _Enzo. He really did it._

"Thanks to Stefan and Caroline, none were injured."

"They here too?"

"Yes. They asked me to bring you to their tent once you'd woken up." The villager escorted him to the tent and Damon was shocked when he saw his girlfriend there, sitting in a chair and looking very angry.

"You made me wait," she growled.

"Elena! Why are they tied up?" Damon asked, noticing Shinichi and Caroline were bound.

"I got the whole story from Caroline. I thought you were sent here to stop Stefan and these two fools. Needless to say, I'm disappointed."

"Where is he anyway?"

"That's something we'd all like to know."

"The last time I saw him he was fighting with the Cold Emperor's lackees, but when we went back to where the village was there wasn't anything left," said Caroline.

"Meaning he's still wandering around without knowing where to go. Damon, we're going to look for Stefan. As soon as we find him we're going back to the guild," Elena replied.

"What are you talking about? If Caroline told you everything, then you know exactly what these people are going through."

"So what? I came here to bring back whoever broke the guild's rules. Stefan is the only one left. I have absolutely no interest in anything else. This request has been made to every guild in the country. Isn't it more logical to leave this matter to a mage from another guild that is cleared for S-class?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Elena."

"What? Are you going to break the guild's rules? You won't get away unharmed." She pointed her sword at him and he grabbed the blade, his hand bleeding onto it.

"Do whatever you want. This is what I chose! I just gotta do what I gotta do! I'll do what I want till the end." Damon headed toward the tent's exit. "Cut me down if you want." Elena sighed when he left.

"This is absurd," she growled before cutting off Caroline and Shinichi's ropes. "Don't go anywhere until I return." Elena stormed out of the tent and looked all over the area for Damon, but he was nowhere to be found. When she walked into the jungle, she saw him looking out over a lake. Her eyes softened as she took in the bandages around his stomach and shoulder. How could she have taken such a harsh tone with him? He had obviously been through some things.

"Come to drag me back?" Damon asked, not turning to look at her.

"I knew about Deliora before I came to the island."

"What?"

"I had heard rumors. This job was going to be my next mission. I apologize for not telling you. I didn't want you to know about it. I didn't want you to have to go through this pain again." Elena sighed and rested her hands and forehead against Damon's back. Just the scent of him seemed to calm her raging emotions. "I'm so glad you're safe." Damon then felt his back grow wet. Tears. Elena was crying and she never cried. Damon turned and held her in his arms.

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered as he stroked her back.

"Promise?" she asked as she rested her face against his shoulder.

"I promise." He lifted her chin up and kissed her slowly, passionately. It was a toe-curling, sensuous kiss Elena had received in a long time. She wrapped her arms delicately around his shoulders and he pulled her into him, his hands resting at the small of her back.

"I missed you," Elena panted when Damon pushed her against a tree.

"Me too," he mumbled as he ran his hand down her jaw and neck. "As much as I would love to continue this…"

"Right. We have a job to do." Elena went to walk away, but Damon grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into him, giving her another long kiss.

"When this is all over and I've kicked Enzo's ass, I'm gonna rip your clothes off and kiss every square inch of your body. I'm going to give you the most mind-blowing night of your life." Damon didn't miss the slight shiver that ran up Elena's body at the intensity of his words.

"I think I can schedule you in," Elena smiled.

A few minutes later, Damon and Elena had picked Caroline and Shinichi up at the village storage area and left to find Stefan.

"Enzo has been aiming to surpass Emma for a long time. Now that Emma is gone, he's trying to surpass her by defeating Deliora which she couldn't. But he doesn't know… Emma did disappear, but…she's still alive."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Fifteen years ago, Deliora attacked the town of Isvan. The carnage separated me from my brother and killed our parents. It took less than a day for the entire town to be razed to the ground. I was saved by Emma and Enzo who happened to pass by. They pulled me out of the rubble. That was how it all began. I swore on my parents' grave that I wouldn't forgive that demon. From that day forward, I became a mage. Emma's training was harsh, but I was determined. I learned to control the cold and become one with it. I was wrapped in darkness, but I was dead set on driving the darkness away myself by defeating Deliora. I was naïve. On the way home from a trip with Emma, I heard some travelers talking about Deliora. The demon was nearby. I left that night in order to defeat it. However, I wasn't strong enough. Emma and Enzo had to save me again. She lost her leg because of my foolish actions. Enzo was knocked out too. Emma reassured me, telling me to take Enzo and leave the Northern Continent. She wanted us to head west where there were many strong mages. She then cast Iced Shell. It's a sealing spell that turns the caster's body into ice to seal their opponent for all eternity. I begged her not to. She lost her body and ordered me to tell Enzo she was dead. She wanted us to walk into the future and for Enzo that would be impossible for as long as she is alive. And then she sealed that monster. Enzo never forgave me because it was my fault Emma died. But she's still alive. I need to tell him. I need to make things right."

"Hey, guys, is it just me or does that temple look a little crooked?" Caroline asked.

"What happened to it?" Shinichi chimed in.

"I'm guessing Stefan," Damon sighed.

"Me too," Elena agreed.

"I don't know how he managed to pull it off, but he's the only one who'd do something that crazy. It's a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose. Since the temple's tilted like that, the moonlight won't hit Deliora."

"His habit of destroying stuff has actually become useful for once?" Caroline asked. Suddenly, daggers came flying out of the jungle.

"Watch out!" Elena yelled. They dodged the weapons. "Who's there!" A group of masked priests emerged from the trees.

"We've tracked you down, Phoenix Crest! We won't allow you to interfere!"

"Enzo's minions. I'll handle this myself," said Elena, drawing her sword.

"You sure?" Damon asked.

"I'll take care of them. You go and settle things with Enzo."

"We'll fight with her," said Caroline, cracking her whip, as Shinichi backed her up. "You just do what you gotta do." Damon then took off for the temple. He could feel the cold, Enzo's magic. He must be fighting Stefan. Damon broke through an ice wall and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Stefan, let me take care of him. It's time we settle things once and for all, Enzo," Damon growled.

"You lost to him before!" Stefan argued.

"There won't be a next time. This is it."

"Such confidence," Enzo chuckled.

"It's my fault that Emma fifteen years ago, but you're no better. I cannot forgive you for hurting my comrades, the village, and trying to melt the ice, what Emma gave her life to create. It's time we accept our punishment." Damon then widened his stance and crossed his arms out in front of him in an X-sign, the right arm above the left, his right palm facing down while the left was reversed.

"That posture! Not the Iced Shell. Are you insane! You wouldn't dare!"

"If you want to live, change the villagers back to their human forms and then leave this island and never return." A blue seal then formed beneath Damon's feet. "Agree to that and I'll stop. Otherwise, this is the end."

"That so? Well, I don't believe a word of it. You're bluffing." Ice swirled around Damon.

"I assure you I'm not."

"You'll die."

"Don't do it, brother!" Stefan yelled.

"All of these years I've lied to myself. I didn't want to admit that Emma died because of me, but she did and it's time I took responsibility. So I will here and now. I'm not afraid to die if that's what it takes."

"Stop this now!" Enzo yelled.

"What's it going to be, Enzo? Are we gonna die or are we gonna live? It's up to you!"

"You wouldn't. You're not brave enough to give your life. You're nothing, but a coward."

"Just watch me." _Forgive me, Elena. I don't want to leave you, but my time is up._

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Collide

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Rebekah: Age: 25, Magic: Solid Script, Likes: Books, Birds, Dislikes: Dark Places **

**She is proficient in languages and can translate several types of ancient scripts. Her magic consists of making words solid to throw them at the opponent. If the word Fire gets thrown at someone, it will feel as if he'd been hit by a fireball. **

**Klaus: Age: 32, Magic: High Speed, Likes: Sushi, Dislikes: Shrimp **

**He uses Magic called High Speed which greatly enhances his speed. When he uses this magic, he's the fastest one in the guild. **

**Elijah: Age: 38, Magic: Plants, Likes: His family, Dislikes: Spiders **

**He controls rapid-growing plants to battle. He is the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings.**

* * *

"Iced…!" Stefan then punched Damon, stopping the spell.

"Shut up, you fool!"

"Stefan!"

"Don't just barge in out of nowhere to start rambling about responsibility. This is my show. I'll take care of him!"

"What? Didn't I ask you to let me take care of him?"

"Did I ever say 'sure, go ahead'?"

"You…"

"What? Gonna attack me now?"

"I don't care who said what. I have to put this thing between Enzo and me to rest! Even if it means I have to die for it!"

"So you're gonna end this by dying? Sounds like you're running away to me." The ground then began to shake. "What now?"

"The ruins aren't tilted anymore."

"What's going on?"

"With this, the moon will shed its light on Deliora again."

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I fixed the ruins," said Enzo's minion, Zalty, as he entered the room.

"It took me so long to tilt them. How did you do that!" Stefan yelled.

"Let me go start the moon drip ritual." Zalty then left.

"Wait up, you bastard!"

"Stefan!" Damon called.

"I'm gonna give him a million ass-whoopings! You take care of Enzo! It'll look bad if you lose again and not just for you."

"I know what you mean. For all of Phoenix Crest."

"What a noisy bunch," Enzo murmured as Stefan left.

"Earlier when I tried to use Iced Shell on you, did you expect Stefan was going to stop me?" Damon asked.

"No. I never imagined that he could get near that spell."

"So you were going to take it?"

"Yup. Because I would be rescued anyway. You on the other hand would be finished for good."

"Should have known."

"Even if I'd been enclosed in the ice, I still have my comrades and we're on the island where Iced Shell can be melted with Moon Drip."

"It appears I was too rash."

"So do you still intend to fight me? You know you can never defeat me."

"That's enough."

"What?"

"Give up on Deliora."

"What is this nonsense you're spewing? First a threat, now a persuasion? Does your guild have a dentist who removes your fangs or are you just a coward?"

"Enzo, listen to me. Emma is alive. Iced Shell is a spell that transforms the caster's body into ice. The ice that sealed Deliora back then, the ice you've been trying to melt, is Emma. She's still alive as the ice. Sorry for not telling you this earlier, but I promised Emma." Enzo then stabbed Damon with an icicle he generated. "I already know all that. You're wasting your breath. That's not Emma anymore. Just scraps of ice."

"You knew?" Damon asked on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Don't tell me you seriously believe that Emma is alive? Grow up already."

"You knew it, but still did this?" Damon asked, rising from the ground.

"Impossible! How can you move with that injury!"

"I've had enough. I wanted to save you, but I give up now." Damon punched him, cutting the man's cheek.

"I can't be bleeding because of Damon. I won't stand for it. Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" The dragon grabbed Damon in his mouth, but Damon jabbed his elbow into the dragon's head, breaking the ice apart. "I don't want to waste my magic power on you. After this, I've gotta be ready for my battle with Deliora."

"I won't let you," Damon replied, kneeling on the ground.

"Stop struggling already. Deliora will be revived in now time. No one can stop it."

"I will stop it."

"You say that even though Zalty is taking care of the moon drip ritual…while you grovel before me?"

"Don't underestimate my brother." The ground began to move again.

"The moon drip ritual is finally reaching completion. Deliora's ice is melting. I guess this is it. You couldn't stop us. How long have I waited for this. For fifteen years, I've been gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades. Eventually I learned about this place: Galuna Island where moonlight gathers." He launches a flock of ice sparrows at Damon, but Damon guarded against it with an ice shield. "We brought Deliora in from Brago. That was three years ago."

"So you've wasted three years for such a ridiculous thing?"

"Ridiculous? How can you say that, you who dissipated the past fifteen years in some guild wasting your life!"

"I believed in Emma's words. I went west. Phoenix Crest is where I wound up. She was right. It was full of strong mages and I couldn't believe my eyes. After everything Emma did for us, you'd kill her without a second thought. You make me sick."

"Whatever. I've lived for this day. Now that our teacher is dead think carefully of how her left-behind pupils can do something to surpass her! With Deliora, I will surpass Emma!"

"Your aspiration is admirable, but you failed to notice that you chose the wrong path." He generated an ice sword and broke through the ice surrounding Enzo's fists. "Someone so blind is trying to surpass Emma? You're 100 years too early for that. Wake up!" He slashed through Enzo, but he broke apart into ice. The real Enzo appeared behind him.

"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!"

"Ice Make: Prison!" Damon trapped the tiger in a cage. "Is that all you've got, Enzo? Such a pitiful beast."

"Ridiculous. I'll just smash your molding magic." The tiger banged against the bars of the cage, but couldn't break free.

"Single-handed spellcasting is unbalanced. That's why you're incapable of using your full power at important times. Ice Make: Ice Cannon! That's what Emma taught us." The blast finished off Enzo. The huge explosion caused by the cannon was then followed by a cacophonic noise. "That noise. I can never forget." _It revived. There's only one thing I can do now. Iced Shell._ Damon hurriedly rushed down to the cavern and saw Deliora had broken free from his prison.

"Damon, you're here," Stefan called. "Now that it's revived we've got no choice. Let's take it down."

"It's impossible for you guys," said Enzo, managing to have followed Damon despite his weak state. "Let me. To surpass Emma…"

"It's even more impossible for you! Stay back!" Stefan argued.

"We finally meet, Deliora. The only monster that Emma couldn't defeat. I will defeat it with my own hands." Damon hit Enzo in the back of the neck, knocking the man to the ground.

"You've caused enough trouble, Enzo. I'll clean up the mess you've made. I'll seal the demon you made. Iced Shell!"

"Don't, Damon! How long do you think I spent on melting that ice! History will just repeat itself! Eventually I'll melt the ice once more to challenge it again."

"This is the only way." Stefan walked in front of Damon. "Stefan."

"I'll fight it."

"Move it! You're in the way!"

"I stopped you earlier because I didn't want you to die. Didn't my voice reach you? Go ahead and use that spell if you want to, but I'm not moving." The demon then began to make a punch. "I won't give up until the end!" Stefan met the demon's attack with a fiery punch of his own. The demon then began to crack and shattered.

"No way. It can't be," Enzo whispered. "Deliora was long dead. For fifteen years Deliora was imprisoned in Emma's ice and we are looking at its final moment. She drained it of all it's energy. I'm no match. I can't surpass Emma."

"Your teacher is amazing!" Stefan yelled.

_Thank you, teacher_, Damon thought. The two then joined Elena and Caroline outside, dragging Enzo with them.

"We've accompliashed an S-class quest!" Stefan smiled.

"Isn't there something you're all forgetting about?" Elena asked. "Wasn't the true goal of your job to save the villagers who were turned into demons? Your S-class quest hasn't ended yet."

"But Deliora died and the curse on the village should be…" Caroline began.

"No," Elena interrupted. "That phenomenon isn't because of Deliora. Moon Drip's enormous magic power harmed people. There's no way this situation will change because Deliora collapsed."

"Then let's go heal them real quick!" said Stefan.

"How? Enzo, do you know?" Damon asked.

"I dunno."

"What?"

"We've known about the existence of the village ever since we came to this island three years ago though we didn't interfere with the villagers at all. They've never visited us either."

"Never for three years?" Elena asked, suspicious.

"Come to think of it the light of Moon Drip should've shown down on the ruins every night. It's weird that they've never investigated this place," Caroline added.

"I have some doubts about the Moon Drip's influence on a human body. We've been basked in the same light for three years. Be careful. They're hiding something," Enzo warned.

"Let's go," Elena ordered. Before they left, Damon looked at Enzo.

"What?"

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you should join a guild. You'll have comrades and rivals. I'm sure you'll find a new dream to live for."

"Ridiculous. Just go already." Within in a few minutes, they arrived at the village and it was completely rebuilt.

"What's going on? The village was destroyed, but…" Caroline gasped.

"It's all back to normal," Stefan finished.

"Mages. Please do tell me when will you destroy the moon for us?" the mayor asked.

"It's easy to destroy the moon," said Elena.

"Did she just say that with a straight face?" Damon asked Caroline.

"But before that I want to confirm something. Let me get this straight. You all gained this appearance after the purple moon appeared?"

"To be exact, we turn into this appearance only when the moon is out," the mayor replied.

"We've learned that the moon drip ceremony has been performed on this island every night for the last three years, producing a beam of light so brilliant that you couldn't possibly have missed it," Elena paced and then fell into a pitfall trap, letting out a short, girly scream.

"She screamed like a girl," Stefan gasped.

"And it was cute," Damon added.

"Seriously, didn't you ever wonder where that light was coming from? Why didn't you investigate it?" Elena asked as she climbed out of the pit.

"It's a tradition not to go anywhere close to those ruins."

"But the situation was serious, wasn't it?" Caroline asked. "You had some casualties and seeing how expensive the reward is…"

"Tell us what's really going on here," Elena demanded.

"To tell you the truth we don't really know what's going on either. Honestly, we tried to investigate the ruins many times. Everyone took a bunch of weapons and we headed to the ruins many times, but we couldn't get close to it. We noticed that even if we walked straight toward the ruins we wound up in front of the village gate. We just cannot get close to those ruins."

"Just as I thought." Elena then used her magic to change her outfit into a golden suit of armor. "Stefan, come with me. We're going to destroy the moon now."

"Elena, if you're going to destroy the moon, shouldn't we go to the ruins? They're higher up."

"Here's fine. The villagers can't get near the ruins and they need to see this."

"Destroying the moon…Even if it's Elena, I don't think that's possible," Damon murmured.

"This armor is Giant Armor. It increases one's throwing power." Elena then materialized a weapon. "And this spear is The Spear of Haja which subdues darkness. But this is probably not enough to reach it. So I want to use your thermal power, Stefan, to give it a boost. Punch the end of the spear as hard as you can. Together with the throwing power of The Giant's Armor, we'll break the moon."

"Gotcha." They climbed up to the watchtower and Elena prepared to throw the spear.

"Stefan! Now!" They fired the spear and headed toward the moon, appearing to pierce it. The moon cracked, but the cracks then moved across the sky and shattered, revealing an invisible wall that was surrounding the island.

"The moon didn't break, but the sky did?" Caroline asked.

"This island was covered with a noxious membrane," Elena explained. "Think of it as exhaust fumes produced by the Moon Drip. They crystallized and created an invisible shell in the sky. That's why the moon looked purple."

"They're not turning back to normal," said Damon.

"That's because this is their normal appearance. The membrane affected their memory, not their appearance. They were demons to begin with. They had the ability to transform into humans and came to believe that their true form is that of a human."

"But then why were Enzo and the others fine?" Caroline asked.

"They're humans. As far as I can tell, demons were the only ones susceptible to the memory loss. Also, the villagers can't approach those ruins because they are demons. People from the darkness can't approach the ruins that hold holy light."

"Amazing. I'm glad that I left it in your hands," said a familiar man, appearing at the front gates.

"You're that sailor!" Damon exclaimed.

"We demons wouldn't die just because we were stabbed in the chest."

"But you disappeared from the ship." The man then flew into the air.

"I'm sorry for not being able to tell the truth then. I got away from the island because I was the only one who gained his memory back. I was scared of everyone in the village because they thought they were human." The rest of the demons the flew into the air, embracing their once thought to be fallen comrade.

"Demon Island, huh?" Elena murmured. "That's funny. If you look at their faces, they're more like angels than demons."

Meanwhile, Zalty was looking at the scene from a tall tree, a crystal ball in his hands.

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah. Why did you turn the village back to normal?" asked a voice emanating from the crystal.

"A favor. Anyhow, they did better than I expected."

"Phoenix Crest. I hope they won't get in our way."

"I agree." Zalty then transformed into the Magic Council Inspection Mage, Lorelai.

The following morning, the Phoenix Crest mages were preparing to leave.

"Your injury might leave a scar," said Caroline, looking at the scratch on Damon's forehead from one of Enzo's attacks.

"I don't care."

"It's on your face."

"I don't care where I get hurt as long as my injuries are visible. It's the ones you can't see that sting."

"Huh? What kind of injuries are invisible?" Stefan asked.

"Shut it. I'm trying to say something cool so butt out."

"What? You can't accept the reward?" the mayor asked Elena.

"Your happiness is enough for us. We appreciate it. As I told you, the request wasn't officially accepted by our guild. A couple of idiots just rushed into all of this."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that we were saved. Will you accept this as a thank you gift to friends instead of a reward to the guild?"

"It's hard to turn you down when you put it like that, but to accept that would mean going against what our guild stands for. Although we'll gratefully accept the additional reward: The Golden Celestial Gate Key."

"Then at least let us take you to Hargeon."

"No need. I have a boat waiting." The group then walked out to the beach and saw the huge ship Elena had commandeered.

"A pirate ship!" Damon yelled.

"Don't tell me you hijacked it!" Shinichi chimed in.

At the Magic Council, Jacob was discussing Galuna Island with Lorelai.

"I'm disappointed in the Deliora case," said Lorelai.

"Well, it can't be helped. We couldn't have known it was long dead. I thought we could've come one step closer to the dream if we got a hold of Deliora," Jacob replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't imagine that wench's magic to be so powerful."

"Don't talk about her like that. I respect your mother. If she was still alive, without a doubt, she'd be one of The Ten Mage Sants."

"You think too highly of her. My mother was a pitiful woman possessed by evil and dumped by my father."

"The more important the things you lose, the stronger the powers you gain."

"I'm just a speck in my mother's life."

"Is that so? Maybe she raised two young pupils out of regret."

"Enough about that. Let's move on to the next stage."

"What do you think of that Stefan?"

"He'll keep getting stronger."

"Just as I thought. Keep on burning for the sake of my dream, Salvatore."

A few hours later, the Phoenix Crest mages arrived back in Magnolia.

"Was that an awesome job or what?" Stefan asked.

"Face it. You guys are lucky I decided to come along," Damon replied.

"We're lucky you begged to come with us? How do you figure?"

"Because you were about as helpful as Elena's suitcase."

"You better watch your mouth or I'll pack you like a suitcase."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"That's enough!" Elena yelled, breaking up the fight.

"Are those Phoenix Crest mages? I guess they don't know yet," the townspeople whispered.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Damon asked. Elena arrived at the front of the guild and was shocked.

"What?" The guild building was torn apart by metal rods surging out from the center.

"No way. Someone trashed the place."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
